


I Will Always Be Here To Remind You

by Mrs_Monaghan



Series: M0vie AUs [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Humor, Kissing, Love at First Sight, M/M, Memory Loss, Movie AU, OOC ian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-01-29 00:36:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 26,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12619136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Monaghan/pseuds/Mrs_Monaghan
Summary: Prompt:Ian was in an accident where he lost all his short term memories. Everyday is August 16th for him.Mickey thinks he has found the love of his life. But it gets complicated because Ian never remembers who he is every time they meet.(Changed Summary)a.k.a - 50 First Dates AU





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a 50 First Dates AU  
> My first time writing a movie AU so please be gentle. 
> 
> Also, (4 those who have never seen it) please don watch the movie till u finish reading my story. He he he hee. It's not fair to compare me to professionals. Ha haa! 
> 
> Anyhu, it has taken 4eva but, here we go!

"Michael." The latest of Mickey's conquests coos, caressing his elbows. "Are you sure you have to go?" 

Mickey's expression drops, as he pretends to be sad. He stops packing his clothes long enough to look at the guy be spent this business week fucking. "Yes Juan." He tells the pretty younger man. "Remember what I told you?" 

Juan nods as his eyes fill with tears. "You're dying and you only have two weeks to live." 

Mickey nods and cups the younger man's cheeks. "Yes. This week I decided to travel, next week I'm spending with my family." 

Juan's tears falls and he comes to hug Mickey tightly. "I will never forget you Michael Dawson." 

"And me you." Mickey kisses Juan one last time before hightailing out of their hotel room. 

He sighs in relief once he's outside the door then fixes his suit. He loves hitting and quitting. It's honestly the best way to live. All this commitment shit and people being restricted to one partner, is bullshit. Not to mention the emotional baggage that comes with it. No thank you! 

Mickey is a 30 year old consultant whose jobs entails doing _a lot_ of traveling. Iggy calls it excessive, but Mickey thinks it's just the right amount. He had had the option of consulting in just Chicago, but this was so much better. Mickey gets to go to every city where he spends a couple days to a week. Days which he spends fucking hot guys, and then ditches them by coming up with one excuse or another, then heading back to Chicago. This ensures he stays relationship free and still gets fucked as much as he wants.

Life, was good. 

He was in Washington DC this week and he had met Juan at a coffee shop. The guy was 23 years old and still in college, but he fucked like an animal. Mickey appreciated good dicking. Juan however, made up for what he lacked in brains, with his looks and stamina. Which is why an excuse like the fact that Mickey was dying worked easily with him. 

Mickey shakes his head as he gets off the elevator and into the cab. Life really, couldn't get better than this. 

 

                                                     **°×°×°**

 

"Where to this week bro?" Iggy removes the popcorns out of the microwave and joins Mickey in  the living room. He drops on the couch next to him and puts his feet on Mickey's coffee table. 

Mickey clicks his tongue but keeps drinking his beer, eyes on the TV. "Don't you have your own fucking apartment?" 

Iggy scoffs. "Yeah but that's a fucking shoe box without a flat screen TV or a monster bed." He says. "Or a sexy as fuck neighbor who thinks I own this place, so she let's me come on her tits." 

Mickey grimaces. "Say no more, please." Iggy shrugs. "And I'm going to LA." 

"Yeah, go get yourself some sweet LA dick." 

"This might suprise you but I travel for work." 

"And dick." 

"You're impossible." 

Mickey stands up and picks up his suitcase. He drags it towards the door and turns to his brother. "You burn my fucking condo down and you're dead fucking meat." 

"You've been leaving the house to me for years, why would I burn it down now?" Iggy reasons. 

"Good point." Mickey replies and walks out. 

In the plane he meets a nurse called Mason. Mason just got a part he auditioned for two weeks ago and can't contain his excitement. So Mickey suggests they fuck in the plane to celebrate and then after that it's not hard to convince Mason to stay at his hotel. 

.

As usual, he works during the day and plays at night. Mason is mostly available because they haven't started shooting yet. So Mickey gets a good fuck every night severally, and every morning before leaving for his meetings. 

.

"You're a criminal!" Mason yells. "What the hell Mike!" 

Mickey had mentioned it was his last day and he had to go back to Chicago to which Mason had suggested they start dating because he comes from Chicago too. So Mickey had broken the news that he was wanted for embezzlement and would be getting arrested as soon as he lands in Chicago. 

"I know, I'm terrible. I should have told you but I didn't think I'd get caught." Lying through his teeth, Mickey takes off his towel and starts dressing. He can feel Mason's eyes on his ass. 

"What if you stay?" He suggests. "Don't go back, stay and we can-" 

"It's the fucking FBI, you think they won't find me?" Mickey does his belt then pulls on his shirt. "I'm sorry I lied, but I have to go." 

Mason nods then sighs. He crawls towards the edge of the bed and kisses Mickey. "I'll miss you Michael. Maybe I'll visit you in jail when i come to Chicago." 

"Maybe." 

Mickey grabs his suitcase and rushes out of the room before Mason remembers he doesn't have his phone number. 

He gets into his cab with a smile. He doesn't get why people bother falling in love just to cheat on the people they claim to love or hurt each other in a million other ways. Life would be easier if everyone was like Michael Dawson.

 

                                                     **°×°×°**

 

Mickey clears his throat. "I am sorry if I led you on Clarence. But my ex just called and he wants to try again." 

Clarence frowns at him. "You can't go back Michael, he hasn't changed, even if he says he has." 

Mickey rubs his neck. "Probably. But I love him." 

Clarence -who he met at a club in Detroit- smiles sadly. "But we had fun, right?" 

"So much fun." Mickey nods. 

The taller man nods too. "Okay. Have a nice life Michael Dawson." 

"Thank you, you too." 

Mickey leaves the hotel room and heads to the airport ready to enjoy his two month holiday. Apparently he's been working so hard, bringing money in, and hasn't used any of his off days for years. So his boss insisted he take two months off or he's fired. 

Mickey's first thought is where he's going to get one night stands because that's all he can do now that he will be Chicago based for a while. He takes off his suit jacket when he lands and walks towards the cabs at the airport. 

Dammit. What will Mickey do for two weeks? He loves working. When he's not having copious amount of sex he actually enjoys his job. He's going to have to ask Iggy what he does for fun. 

 

                                                     **°×°×°**

 

"You wanna go visit the rest?" Is what Iggy suggests on Saturday morning. 

"So they can make fun of me for getting off my ass and getting a real fucking job?" 

"C'mon bro. When was the last time you were in the South side?" 

Mickey sighs. "I do wanna see Mandy for more than one minute. And maybe talk to Colin in person." 

"Exactly!" Iggy exclaims. "Let's go." 

"Wait, now?" Mickey asks as his brother leads him towards the door. "I'm in sweat pants." 

"I have a car." Iggy says. 

Mickey joins his brother in the elevator. "Are you talking about _my_ car?" 

"Yeah but, when was the last time you used it?" 

Mickey shakes his head. "You take advantage of my absence a lot, don't you?" 

They get in the car and Iggy starts the ignition. "We're brothers, we came from the vagina. It's what we do." 

Mickey glares at his brother but the latter just shrugs and lights a cigarette. 

"Want one?" 

"You are a disgusting asshole." Mickey tells him. 

Iggy laughs. "Says the guy with the deep commitment issues such that, he only fucks guys out of state so he doesn't have to see them again." 

Mickey idly wonders why Iggy is his favorite sibling.

 

                                                     **°×°×°**

 

Mickey leaves his childhood home with a grin, feeling lighter. It was nice seeing his siblings. Iggy had been right. 

"What was the name of that place again?" Iggy asks as they get back into Mickey's car. 

"What place?" Mickey accepts Iggy's cigarette offer this time. 

"That place Mandy suggested we try their pancakes." 

"Oh, ummm," Mickey snaps his fingers trying to remember. "Patsy's pie or some shit." 

"Ah yes. She said it's owned by The Gallaghers." 

"Like fucking Frank Gallagher?" Mickey asks, blowing out smoke through the window. 

"Maybe his kids fell far from the tree?" 

Mickey stares at his brother. "That's not...what?" 

"You know, like when a kid is like the parent. That saying. Aren't you supposed to be the smart one?" 

Mickey shakes his head. "Fucking Christ." Iggy parks outside of Patsy's Pie and they get out of the car. "Well, let's find out if the kids fell far from the tree, shall we?" 

Iggy narrows his eyes in thought. "That ain't right." 

"You're just figuring that out, now?" Mickey scoffs and stumps on the remainder of his cigarette. "Dumbass." 

"Fuck you." 

"No thanks." 

They banter all the way to their seats till a chipper brunette with a note book comes to take their orders. "Hello, I'm Fiona, what will you be having?" 

Mickey hears Iggy make their order but something or rather someone captures his attention. 

On the booth across from them seats the most beautiful man Mickey has ever laid his eyes on. Last he checked redheads weren't that good looking. This one has the most handsome face, the most gorgeous hair, the cutest lips that are shining red as he bites then licks on them in concentration, that perfect jaw, perfect long fingers, and his physique... God, is there a man more perfect? 

Mickey swallows and turns his attention back to Iggy when his brother snaps his fingers at him. Mickey looks down to find pancakes and coffee in front of him. When did the waiter leave and come back? When he was drooling over that perfect specimen? He goes to turn his head and look at the beautiful stranger again but Iggy grabs his jaw to stop him. 

"Stop it. He lives here, and you don't do that, remember?" 

Mickey pulls out of his brothers hold and looks at the love of his life whom he's yet to meet. The redhead is smiling now at his stack of waffles that he's turned into some weird mountain. That smile makes Mickey think even the beauty of the sun can't compare. 

"I'm gonna marry him one day." 

Iggy who has started digging into his food starts choking but Mickey can't help him. He's too busy watching his future husband smile happily at his accomplishment. 

Scratch everything he's ever thought. Mickey, is in love. 


	2. Chapter 2

Mickey inhales deeply then makes a decision. "I'm going over there." 

Iggy finishes coughing, punches his chest a few times, then pours himself a cold glass of water. "You can't do that." 

"Why not? I love him." Mickey insists making Iggy shake his head adamantly. 

"You can't say that either." 

Mickey sighs. Then looks at Ian one more time. He feels like if he doesn't talk to him he will internally combust. 

"I have to talk to him." 

With that, he's sliding off their booth and heading towards the beautiful stranger. Iggy tries calling him back but Mickey's having none of that. He approaches the table stealthily, his knees wobbly and his breath uneven. Fuck, what's going on with him? He hasn't even talked to the redhead and he's already being affected like this. He's so fucking nervous, something he's never felt a day in his life when approaching men. Mickey's game is usually on fucking point. He has never been turned down, and no man has ever been able to resist his charm. But today it seems that charm is none existent since he can barely even walk towards his crush. 

Mickey gets to the table and stands beside it. He clears his throat and the guy looks up at him quizzically. Those eyes, those eyes will be the death of Mickey. 

"Hello." Mickey starts. 

"Hi." The guy replies, frowning curiously. 

Is it possible for someone to drown in another person's voice?

Mickey tries to lean on the table but instead knocks over the redhead's coffee. "Shit, shit, fuck. I'm so sorry." Mickey for some reason tries to pull the liquid towards him with his hands so it doesn't land on the object of his affections. Instead he manages to topple the guy's waffle mountain that he was so proud of minutes ago. Fuck, Mickey is fucking up so bad. Whatever chances he had are all ruined. "I...shit. I'll just leave you alone before I somehow set you on fire." 

The guy starts giggling. Like honest to God giggles. Mickey's cheeks get extremely hot and he starts reversing, feeling embarrassed and ashamed. He turns around, shaking his head. 

"Wait." 

Mickey halts in his movements. The guy doesn't say anything else so he turns around. 

"Have a seat." The redhead gestures to the opposite chair while another waiter comes over to wipe the table. 

"Want some new waffles Ian?" The waiter asks just as Mickey is sitting down. 

"No, I'm fine Agnes. Just the coffee." 

Agnes nods then looks at Mickey. "Coffee?" 

Mickey nods wordlessly then turns to _Ian_  -he definitely looks like an Ian- who's looking at him, still smiling. Once the waiter is gone he decides to apologize again. "Again, I'm so sorry. I am usually more composed than that, I promise." 

Ian nods with a shy smile, putting his hands under the table. "That's okay. The coffee was cold anyway." 

"But your waffle mountain." 

Ian pouts which sheds years off his face. "I was...it was a house." 

Mickey's jaw drops. "Yeah, I see it now." He lies "I'm sorry about your waffle house." 

Ian nods then grins again. "I know I'm terrible, you can say it." 

Mickey blushes and he finds himself avoiding Ian's eyes. Great, he's one of those people who blush over nothing now. 

"What's your name?" Ian asks gently and like a puppet Mickey's head lifts to look at him. The redhead's elbows are on the table and he's leaning his chin on the back of his hands. The man is everything Mickey didn't even know he wanted. So cute when he's got his head tilted like that. "Hey." 

"Mickey!" He shouts. "Sorry." He apologizes just as fast. Why is he getting so flustered? Good God, he hates this day. 

"Mick. I like that." Ian says licking his lips again. "Thanks Agnes." He smiles up at the waiter that Mickey didn't even see approach. It's like when he's looking at Ian he can't see anything or anyone else. Suddenly Ian is reaching across the table and running his forefinger across Mickey's **FUCK** hand. "Interesting." 

Mickey puts both hands under the table. He can still feel Ian's finger that was hot to the touch. "I was fourteen, it was dumb." 

"I think you like them." Ian says. "Otherwise you'd have removed them years ago." 

Mickey swallows and nods. 

"You don't say much, do you?" Ian tilts his head again. "What did you want to tell me before, when you came over here?" 

Mickey rubs his nose and looks around. He then turns to look at Ian. "Umm, I wanted..." He thumbs his nose again. "Are you single?" Ian smiles, with teeth, and Mickey can't control the words that leave him. "You are beautiful." 

Ian's eyes open widely, clearly surprised. "Oh! Thank you. You too." 

Mickey feels his cheeks warm and he knows his blush is very visible when Ian giggles again. 

"I _am_ single." Ian says. "But if you wanna ask me out you gotta promise not to spill all my food next time. I love to eat." 

Mickey smiles. "So food you'll eat, but you play with your waffles?" 

Ian laughs loud and open, shaking his head. "It's not _playing_ it's art." 

"So you're an artist?" Mickey asks, grateful to be coherent once more.

"No no, as you could tell from my waffle house, that didn't work out. I am an EMT. I love helping people." 

Mickey nods. "I'm a consultant." 

"Fancy." Ian sips on his new coffee. "You must be doing good." 

"I can't complain." Mickey takes his cue and picks up his own coffee. 

"So what brings you to this dingy diner in the South side?" 

"The pancakes." 

Ian nods. "We do have really good pancakes." They both laugh then stare each other for a few seconds, until Ian looks away with a blush. "I like you Mick. You're funny." 

"I like you too." Mickey replies genuinely. 

"But," Ian gets up. "I have to go." Mickey can feel disappointment engulf him. He wants to spend more time with Ian. He wants to spend everyday with Ian. "It's my brother's birthday today." They walk towards the exit.

"Yeah?" Mickey steps forward and opens the door for Ian, receiving a pleased smile in return. 

"Yeah." They get outside and start walking towards the L. "He is five years sober. I promised him years ago, that every birthday that finds him sober, I will not only bake him a cake, but will stomach my dislike for tits, and accompany him to a strip club of his choice." 

"Wow." 

"I know. But you would get it if you knew my brother Lip." 

"He's a womanizer, huh?" Mickey winces knowing he might be the same as Ian's brother. 

"The biggest. He was in love once, but she treated him like shit. Now he can't treat women right." 

"That's unfortunate." 

"Mmm." Ian hums. "This is me."

Mickey looks around the train station. It's been a while since he took the L. "So pick you up for our date tomorrow?" 

"Yeah." Ian nods happily. "Patsy's will be fine." 

"Same time?" 

"Same time. Bye Mick." Ian waves then gets in the train and Mickey stands there for way longer than necessary. 

This just turned out to be the most amazing day.

Ian.

Ian that wonderful, sweet man just agreed to go on a date with him. Even though Mickey did nothing but make a fool of himself. He does something he's never done before and jumps, then fist bumps the air, laughing happily. 

He has a feeling his life just took the best turn. 

Ian.

 

                                                    **°×°×°**

 

When Mickey gets back to Patsy's he finds Iggy leaning on the car smoking. His brother throws away his cigarette and unlocks the car. "I had them wrap your pancakes for ya." 

"Thanks." 

They get in and Iggy starts the ignition. Mickey stares out the window and thinks about Ian. Ian and his captivating green eyes. Ian and his gorgeous red hair. Ian and his thin, kissable looking pink lips. Ian and his- 

"Okay I can't shut up about this. What the fuck was that?" 

"What was what?" 

"That coffee spilling, stammering, incoherent mess was not my brother."

Mickey looks away. "Oh fuck off, I was nervous, alright?" 

Iggy laughs. "Since fucking when?!" 

"Since today, alright? Ian makes me fucking nervous. I don' know why." 

"Damn bro. You got it bad. This is not you." Iggy stops at a red light. "It's freaking me out." 

"It's freaking me the fuck out too. I've never felt like this before and..." Mickey sniffs. "It's weird man." 

"Okay, check it." Iggy starts then drives again. "Sheena, that's your hot neighbor's name. Her bff -her words not mine- from college is in town for the weekend. He's some engineer I think and he's looking to have fun." 

"How the fuck do you even know all this?" 

"Because Sheena knows I got a gay brother. She asked me if you'd mentioned any good places to pick up guys." He shrugs. "So what do you say? He's only here for the weekend. Maybe if you fuck him, you'll go back to your normal self." 

Mickey bites on his bottom lip and contemplates the idea. "Yeah, okay." 

Iggy slaps the stirring wheel happily. "Awesome! Will let her know when we get home." 

Mickey just huffs and reaches for the packed pancakes. He's hoping it works, because as much as he likes Ian, all this feelings are confusing the hell out of him. In all his thirty years, he's never felt so many things at the same time. And no man has ever affected him like that. 

It's scary as hell.

 

                                                   **°×°×°**

 

 Mickey walks out of the bar him and Luke had agreed to meet with his head bowed in shame. He couldn't do it. He couldn't fuck the guy and he was hot as all hell. Not as hot as Ian, but hot none the less. Mickey couldn't do it. Luke had booked a room and everything but when Mickey got there he couldn't get it up. That has never happened before either. He bets getting it up for Ian wouldn't be a problem though. 

"Dammit." 

That's what happened the entire time. He kept comparing Luke to Ian. Even on a sex date with another man all he could think about was the redhead. What was happening to him?! Ian was consuming his thoughts, literally. There was nothing else in there. 

He kept thinking about Ian's pout when Mickey called his art a mountain. Kept thinking about Ian's smile and blush when he called him beautiful. His voice, that Mickey would gladly record and keep on replay. 

Mickey scratched his hair in frustration where he's getting into the elevator. People say this shit and sing about it all time. But Mickey could've sworn the phrase _I can't stop thinking about you_ was bullshit. No way it can be literal. But here he is. Going home because he couldn't fuck a very hot guy. Going home because he can't get Ian out of his mind.

When he walks into the condo Iggy stares at him in surprise. "What the hell are you doing here? You were supposed to actually fuck, not just jerk each other off." 

Mickey toes his shoes off and glares at his brother. "Couldn't do it." 

"C'mon Mick. Why not?" 

"Because he wasn't Ian, alright?!" Mickey snaps. 

Iggy slams his head against the couch and curses. "Dammit Mickey."

Mickey takes a beer from the fridge and joins Iggy in the living room. "It is what it is. I'm going out with Ian tomorrow. On a date. He must be special if I'm willing to do that." He sips on his drink. "It's weird that all I want is him. It's fucking weird, that I'm having fucking feelings. But if it's Ian then you know what? I'm okay with it." 

"Look, I didn't tell you this before but after you left with Ian, his siblings approached me." 

"What do you mean?" 

"That waiter Fiona, that's the oldest Gallagher. And another one called Carl, the youngest brother, they came up to me and they told me to tell you," he turns with his whole body to look at Mickey. "to stay away from their brother." 

"Ian is their brother?" 

"Yeah apparently, Ian is a Gallagher." 

Mickey frowns, confused. "Why would they say that? Ian likes me. He said yes to a date with me." Iggy shrugs. "Well you know what, fuck them. I like him. And I won't let them stop me." 

Iggy looks at him with a grimace. "You're really freaking me out." 

"And I really like this guy, so get used to it." 

 

                                                   **°×°×°**

 

        When Mickey goes back to Patsy's the next day he goes alone. He parks outside the cafe and takes a deep breath. He is seeing Ian again today. He thought he wouldn't be as nervous as yesterday but his hands are already sweating. He slides off his car and straightens his clothes. Locking the door, he walks into the cafe. 

"No!" He hears right before the waiter Fiona is stepping in front of him. "I told that guy you were with yesterday-" 

"My brother." 

"Whoever. I told him to tell you not to come back here!" She whisper shouts. 

Mickey folds his arms. "Why not? You don' even fucking know me." 

Just stay, away, from Ian. You hear me?" 

Mickey rolls his eyes and walks past her. If she won't even give him a reason why would he listen to her? He walks towards Ian but stops. Ian looks exactly as he did yesterday. Aside from being just as breathtaking if not more, he's wearing the exact same clothes. Green T-shirt and when Mickey cranes his neck he sees the black jeans and black and white rubber shoes. 

Why does he have the exact same outfit? 

Mickey shakes his head and keeps walking. "Hey man." He greets with a smile. 

Ian glances up at him then back at his waffles. "Hey." He replies casually.

He sounds just like the first time Mickey approached him. When he still didn't know who Mickey was. Before Mickey can shake off his confusion, Ian looks up at him with a frown. 

"Can you sit or walk away please? You're blocking the light." 

And there it is. Ian doesn't recognize him. He's acting like he doesn't know Mickey. Is this some type of game? Is this a thing he does? 

Mickey sits then reaches forward and touches Ian's forearm. The redhead jumps like he's been burnt. "What the fuck are you doing?" 

"Ian, it's me, Mickey. You can drop the act now."

Ian frowns at him. "I'm trying to eat breakfast peacefully, by myself. Find another fucking booth."  

Mickey opens and closes his mouth in shock. His heart drops and he can't speak. He could've sworn Ian felt the same way yesterday. Mickey can't stop thinking about him but Ian is already over him. No, Mickey won't let him go that easily. 

"Look Ian, whatever I did to upset you I'm sorry. But can you please just-" 

"Fiona!" Ian calls out and his sister comes rushing over. "Kick this guy out, he doesn't know the meaning of privacy." 

Oh, Mickey doesn't like angry Ian. 

He doesn't get up so another guy shows up with a baseball bat. He places it on the able and looks right at Mickey. "Don' make me use this." 

"Thank you Carl." Ian smiles at his brother the goes back to building his waffle house. 

Mickey looks at him one more time but it seems Ian is serious. He is really determined to give Mickey the cold shoulder. Mickey swallows and reluctantly slides off the booth. He shuts his eyes and tries to get himself together. 

He walks towards the car hurt and dejected. This day is the worst. And the pain he's feeling now is the reason why he doesn't date. He's just going to be Michael Dawson for as much as he can. Mickey kicks the front tire hard in frustration. 

"Fuck." He rubs a hand across his mouth and sniffs. 

"Dammit." Someone curses softly behind him. Mickey turns around to see Fiona standing by the door. "I should've known this day would come." She shakes her head and walks towards him. "Look, there's something you should know." 


	3. Chapter 3

Mickey turns around to look at Fiona, curious as to what she's about to tell him. The oldest Gallagher steps forward and runs a hand through her long hair. She sighs, tucks her hands in her back pocket then starts. “Ian is not… Ian is sick. Well, sorta.”

Mickey frowns deeply not fully getting what Fiona is trying to tell him. “The fuck does that mean?”

“See, Ian and our other brother Lip had a tradition where every birthday Lip stayed sober, Ian would bake him a cake, we would all celebrate and finish the entire thing, then later in the night Ian would take Lip to-“

“A strip club. Yeah.” Mickey scoffs at the stupidity of the tradition.

“I know how it sounds but if you knew our brother Lip it would make sense to you.”

Mickey smirks.”Ian said the same thing.” He realizes something. “Why are you talking in past tense though? Wasn’t that last night?”

Fiona narrows her eyes. “When they were coming home from the club last year, the idiots decided to drive despite knowing they were too drunk to.” Mickey doesn’t like where this is going. “Lip was driving too fast and they ran a red light. There was a truck,”

“Shit.”

“Yeah. Lip broke some ribs but Ian,” she clears her throat and Mickey can see her eyes filling. She quickly composes herself though. “Ian, sustained a head injury.” She says and Mickey's heart breaks for the redhead. “He lost all short term memories as a result.”

A few customers walk past them, saying hello to Fiona and walking in. Fiona starts walking down the street and Mickey follows. “What does that mean exactly?” he asks as they continue walking slowly. “Does it have anything to do with him not knowing who I was just now?” because that’s the only thing that would make sense. That look in Ian's eyes screamed ‘I don’t know you!’ The guy Mickey met yesterday would have never acted like that. He fully understands when Fiona confirms it.

“Yes.” She says. “He still has his long term memories; all his memories up to the time of the accident are still there. Who we are, everyone and everything he knew until a year ago, it’s the new information he can't retain.”

“So,” Mickey has to stop walking because this is too much. “So he doesn’t remember that we met yesterday? Has no memory of me at all?”

“Correct.” She says with a nod. “How do I put this, it’s like, every night he goes to sleep, his slate gets wiped clean.”

Mickey chuckles even though there's nothing funny about any of this. He doesn’t smoke as often as he used to but he sure could use one right now. He chances a glance at Fiona and doesn’t like the way she's looking at him with pity in her brown eyes. “Are you fucking with me?” he asks, because how often do you hear something like this? “You trying to get me to fuck off?”

Fiona, who seems to have cigarettes on her, lights one and hands it to him before lighting one for herself. “I wish I was making this up. He doesn’t remember meeting you yesterday-“

“Mickey.” He offers. “But what about Lip’s birthday? He said that’s why he had to leave. So he could go bake him his cake.” He says then exhales the smoke through his nose.

“He says that every day because every day he wakes up thinking its fucking August 16th of last year.” She explains. “He comes here for breakfast because that’s what he did on August 16th which was on a Saturday. Ian has no clue it’s been an entire year since.”

Mickey runs a hand across his hair because this is too much information to swallow. “He had a newspaper on his table.”

“That’s because we put the same one every morning on his bedside table.”

“From August 16th.”

“Yeah. Lip has a bunch of them printed out.” Fiona says and the sadness in her eyes gets to him. “Ian does the same thing, every day.”

 

                                                     **°×°×°**

 

When the Gallaghers get home Ian is finishing up with the baking. Fiona and Carl look at each other then walk towards the kitchen. “How’s it going sweet face?”

Ian claps his hands, giddily. “Just a few more minutes. Lip is gonna love it.”

“Of course he will.” Fiona replies. “Need help?”

“Nope, I'm good, thanks.” Ian replies and turns towards the sink, washing the utensils he's used.

Carl sighs heavily. “Where is Lip?”

“Upstairs.” Ian replies and they all go up the stairs. They find Lip pulling out the movie they watch every night.

“He done baking yet?” he asks.

“Yeah, he’s just waiting for us.” Debbie sits down on Lip’s bed. “I'm gonna have to get myself a gym membership if we keep eating cake every night.”

“If you joined me on my run like I’ve suggested a million times, that wouldn’t be a problem.” Carl counters.

“You think he's ever gonna run again?” Fiona asks her siblings and Lip shrugs while the rest keep mum.

They're all thinking of when Ian used to run every morning and even evenings if he got home early from work. The joy it used to put on his face. The fun he used to make at Lip saying his smoking wouldn’t even let him get to a mile. Lip misses those days, he thinks that if Ian were to start running again, he would say yes to joining him.

“I would definitely join Ian if he were to ever start running again.” Debbie echoes his thoughts.

“Guys! The cake’s ready!” Ian yells from downstairs and the youngest Gallaghers groan. “How many more times do we have to watch this fucking movie?” Carl complains.

“Do you wanna be the one to tell him, huh?” Fiona slaps him on the back of his head and Carl scowls but otherwise heads downstairs with the rest following.

“I am so excited!” Ian says conveying said excitement while placing the cake on their coffee table. “That trailer was mad, I just know this is gonna be amazing!” he continues and his siblings mumble incoherent unenthusiastic replies but he's too umpped up to notice.

Carl puts in the DVD and they all situate themselves around the living room.

“I wonder who dies first.” Ian wonders out loud when they get to the part where the blind man hears the intruders in his house.

“I bet you twenty bucks it will be that guy.” Carl says pointing at the thief who's got the gun pointed at the blind man.

“You’re on.”

Fiona glares at Carl while Debbie punches his thigh but he just shrugs in response.

.

“Wow.” Ian leans on the back of the couch and repeats, “Wow.”

“Yeah…wow.” Fiona says dryly getting up.

“I mean, I can see why the movie is titled ‘Don’t Breath’ _I_ didn’t wanna breath!” Ian exclaims like he does every night after the movie. “And the fighting skills on that man. I mean, he's ex military but still. Oh man, I owe you twenty bucks.” He tells Carl.

He continues talking passionately about the movie as they throw away the remainder of the cake and head to bed. They find themselves smiling at how happy he is. Lip is getting himself ready for bed when Fiona glares at him at the same time Ian yells, “What are you doing?”

“Oh yeah,” Lip quickly corrects. “I forgot to tell you, I met someone so we shouldn’t go to the strip club. It will probably just get me in trouble.” He explains, running out of lies to tell his brother.

“You met someone and forgot to tell me?” Ian asks, flabbergasted.

“Yeah I knew you’d make it a big deal.”

“Because it _is_ a big deal!” Ian says happily, walking into his room. “You, Lip fucking Gallagher has a girlfriend!”

He looks towards his door where Fiona is shaking her head. “Bad idea.” She mouths.

He understands what she means when Ian says; “Tell me about her. Where did you meet? What does she do? How old is she? How long?”

Lip stares at his brother and sighs, getting ready to cover up his lie with more lies.

Debbie waits till they're done so she can steal Ian's clothes once he's gotten into bed and put them in the washing machine like she does every night, while Lip gets a new newspaper from under his bed and puts in on Ian's night stand.   
Living with Ian ever since the accident hasn’t been easy and needs a lot of patience, which is why they're all still living together. But at the end of the day Ian is their brother and they love him unconditionally. So they do all these things for him and plan to keep doing it forever.

Especially Lip who still blames himself for Ian's condition.

 

                                                     **°×°×°**

 

Mickey is 30 years old. Mickey has seen and heard a lot of things in his life, but this, this is… he has no words for what this is. He gets home and walks into the condo feeling like he's carrying the weight of 1000 men. What's he supposed to do now? He thinks he might be in love with Ian. He's not sure because he's never been before, but how else does he explain these strong feelings?

“How’d it go?” Iggy asks placing two plates of food on Mickey's dining table. Mickey takes a seat and tells Iggy what Fiona told him, blow by blow. Iggy whistles once he's done. “This is perfect.”

Mickey sneers at his brother. “I just told you Ian's got fucking amnesia and doesn’t recall us ever meeting and you think it’s fucking perfect?”

“Yeah! I mean, it’s like having a one night stand with the same person. How’s that not perfect?”

Mickey shakes his head, not knowing where to even begin. “First of all, I like the guy, I’d never take advantage of him like that. Second, even _I'm_ not that fucking heartless. Thirdly and most important, you are a fucking idiot and you should go back to your own fucking apartment.”

Iggy frowns at him. “I can't.”

“Why the fuck not?”

“It was a fucking shoebox, so I didn’t renew my lease.” He takes a bite and chews. “I live here now.” He says with his mouth full.

Mickey slaps his forehead. “I hate you so fucking much right now Ig.”

“Love you too, bro.”


	4. Chapter 4

 Two days later Mickey showers, puts on cologne, gels his hair, shaves his stubble, wears his best fitting black jeans, matches it with a blue shirt and rocks his latest leather jacket. He then sniffs himself one last time and nods, satisfied with the results. He puts on his comfortable black loafers and walks out of his room, shutting the door behind him. Adjusting his belt, Mickey walks towards his dinning table and steals a piece of bacon from Iggy’s plate, who’s deeply immersed in the newspaper.

“I saw that.” Iggy says without looking up. He then sniffs a few times and looks at him. “Are you going out on a date?” he asks excitedly. Mickey shrugs and lifts another piece of bacon. “This is great bro, see? Little by little, day by day, you will get over the handsome forgetful redhead.”

Mickey clicks his tongue. “He’s not forgetful. He's got short term memory loss.”

“Right.”

“And I'm going to Patsy’s.” he walks towards the door, grabs the keys from the bowl on the kitchen counter, and rushes out before Iggy can talk him out of it.

Mickey has slept on the new information for two whole days. Fourty eight hours where he decided that short term memory loss or not, he wanted to see Ian again. He wants to see him, he wants to talk to him, Mickey wants to spend time with Ian.

He has no idea how he's going to work around dating a guy who keeps forgetting who he is, but he is willing to try.

.

Mickey parks outside of Patsy's Pie and takes a deep, long breath before stepping out of his car. He shuts the door, locks it, then walks towards the small establishment. He's not even through the door before Fiona is blocking the way like last time. At least this time Mickey gets why. 

"Fiona." He greets. 

Fiona looks at him then sighs in exasperation. "Mickey, what are you doing here? I thought after _our talk_ , you understood that you can't come back here?" 

Carl comes from behind the counter and joins Fiona. "He's back?" 

"Yeah, I'm back. And I ain't leaving either." Fiona is about to protest when he continues. "I get it, alright? You're afraid any man interested in your brother is only after taking advantage of the situation," he looks between the two siblings. He really doesn't feel like explaining himself but they're not going to let him through if he doesn't show them his intentions are genuine. "but I really fucking like your brother. I spent hours with him where I really..." He sighs. "You're his family, you can't give him everything he needs. He may not know what day it is, but he's still a man that deserves love. And it would be unfair for you to get in the way of that."

Carl frowns at him. "There's something seriously wrong with you if you still want Ian despite what you know." 

"There's something wrong with all human beings." 

Fiona raises her hands and walks away. "I have customers." 

Carl smirks and raises an eyebrow. "What?" Mickey asks. 

"That first day you're talking about, you practically washed Ian with his own coffee. The next day he asked me and Fiona to kick your ass out." Carl's smirk turns into a grin. "Fifty bucks says you're not succeeding today either." 

Mickey raises an eyebrow. He glances towards Ian who's biting on his thumbnail as he narrows his eyes at the waffles on his table. God, he's adorable. 

"You're on." Mickey says, shaking Carl's hand when the younger man offers it. "I will get Ian to talk to me." 

Carl laughs. "Yeah, good luck with that." 

Fiona who overhears the bet glares at her brother. "If Ian gets hurt, that's on you." 

"Dammit." Carl turns towards Mickey but the latter doesn't let him speak. 

Mickey shakes his head. "Too late. Bet's on." 

With that mickey walks towards the redhead who has already started on his waffle house. He has never seen anyone pull of green so well. He clears his throat when he gets to the table and waits for Ian to look up. 

"Yeah?" Ian breaks a small piece from his waffle and sticks it on what's looking more and more like a crooked mountain. 

"Can I borrow your newspaper?" Mickey decides to go with. 

Ian finally looks up at him. He smiles and grabs said newspaper handing it to Mickey. "You can keep it, I'm done." He gives the brunette an even bigger smile -that makes Mickey's breath hitch- before sipping on his coffee and playing some more with his waffles. 

Mickey realizes he's been dismissed and reverses slowly. He sits at an empty booth and chances a glance at Carl who gives him a thumbs down before laughing. Mickey growls and opens the newspaper he's not even remotely interested in, angrily. 

.

Mickey gives it fifteen minutes and two coffee cups before he walks back towards Ian's table again. He quickly calculates what excuse he will use this time since Ian doesn't need the paper back. That's right. The waffle house. When Mickey called it a mountain that first day Ian pouted before correcting him and telling him it was supposed to be a house. So if Mickey calls it a house, Ian will probably be glad that someone sees his piece of art for what it is. 

"Hey umm," he scratches the back of his head. "Thanks for the newspaper man." 

Ian looks up at him. "No problem." 

"Nice waffle house." Mickey says. 

Ian's face lightens and Mickey's heart flatters excitedly. But soon the redhead is frowning and placing both elbows on the table before leaning on his hands just like that first day. He glances at his waffles and then at Mickey. "What makes you say that?" 

"What?" 

"You called it a house. What about it gave you that impression?" 

 _Shit_. Mickey clears his throat. "S'not what you were going for?" 

Ian shrugs. "I didn't say that, I'm just wondering why you came to that conclusion." 

Mickey thumbs his bottom lip not knowing what to say. "Looks like a house to me." 

"Hmm." Ian twists his mouth, leans back, then sips on his coffee. 

Mickey shifts his weight from foot to foot, fiddling with the bottom of his jacket. He can't sit with Ian and yet he hasn't been invited yet. He doesn't know what to say and it looks like Ian is done with him. Maybe he shouldn't have just called it a waffle mountain. It looks nothing like a house, and even as a mountain it's weird. The redhead's clearly not any good at it so Mickey calling it a house must have ended up being too suspicious to Ian. 

Mickey deflates, sighs and walks away again. He doesn't even need to look at Carl again to know he's laughing at him, again. 

.

Mickey is about to go back when Ian looks at the time and gets up. He's probably going to bake his brother Lip his birthday cake. Mickey gets up too and follows the redhead out. He watches him say goodbye to his siblings before pushing open the door. 

"You owe me money!" Carl yells after Mickey. 

"Tomorrow's another day." Mickey tells Carl before rushing out so he doesn't lose Ian. 

He's just about to walk past his car when Ian stops suddenly. "Are you following me?" 

Mickey shakes his head. "No. 'M just-"

"What the fuck's your problem?" Ian continues when he notices the lie. 

Mickey unlocks the car. "No I swear, this is my ride I'm just leaving." He defends while Ian looks at him skeptically. Mickey swallows and opens his door before jumping it. Only when the door closes does Ian start walking again. 

"Shit." 

Mickey curses looking at the side mirror forlornly as the love of his life slowly gets away from him. 

Any other guy, any other dude and they'd be fucking behind Patsy's right now. What about Ian is making Mickey seem like a fish out of water? He does it on the daily but Ian is making him seem like some fucking amature. 

Mickey slums his head back. 

He hopes tomorrow will go much better because he's far from giving up. 

 

                                                    **°×°×°**

 

The following day Mickey still dresses up and ensures he's smelling heavenly. He skips breakfast again, because of where he's headed. 

Iggy laughs at him. "Didn't you fail miserably yesterday?" 

"I wouldn't be here," Mickey waves around himself and his condo. "if I gave up every time something didn't go my way." Iggy laughs again and stands up. "The fuck are you doing?" 

"I'm coming with, what's it look like?" 

"No. Na-uh. Fuck no. Sit your ass down!" 

"I wanna see this shit, I'm going." 

"I will change the locks on you." 

Iggy frowns. "But I wanna see you fail, miserably. I need laughing material." 

Mickey glares at him. "Stay." Iggy stops where he was walking towards Mickey. "Sit." He drops back down on the couch. "Good dog." 

Iggy huffs and it's Mickey's time to laugh before opening the door. He heads towards the lift then stretches his neck and shoulders. He's got this. He can do this. He thinks to himself as he presses the button to the basement.

He will make Ian his, come rain or high water. 

 

                                                   **°×°×°**

 

Mickey enters the door to Patsy's and takes Ian in from the distance. He's still wearing his green T-shirt and black jeans. He still looks as hot as he has every other time Mickey has seen him.

"You like rejection I see." Carl walks towards him throwing a dish towel over his shoulder. 

"Watch me take your money. 

"Carl scoffs. "Yeah, right." 

The shorter man shakes his head. And walks towards the object of his affection. He has never had to work for dick this hard. But then again Ian is more than that, isn't he? 

He's just about to get to the table when he does a U-turn. He heads towards an empty booth and decides to order first. If he's going to get rejected again, he might as well do it on a full stomach. 

Agnes, the waiter from last time comes to give him a refill. "Not having much luck, huh?" She must have seen him fail miserably -like Iggy kept repeating- yesterday. 

Mickey rubs a hand across his face before glancing at the redhead. "Yeah." 

Agnes laughs. "Why not just do what you did that first day?" 

Mickey frowns. "I didn't _do_ anything. If I could take the actions from that day back, I fucking would." He says, already thinking about leaving and coming back tomorrow. "I didn't do anything." He repeats quietly, more to himself than Agnes.

"Maybe that's it." Agnes says and Mickey looks at her quizzically. "You're trying too hard." She smiles at him and goes to refill the next table. 

Mickey sips on his hot coffee and doesn't even wince as it burns his throat, too busy blatantly watching Ian. Ian breaks a piece of his waffle and pours a little syrup on it before putting it in his mouth. He chews, swallows, then sucks on his forefinger. He then goes back to playing with the rest of the waffles.

Mickey inhales deeply when he realizes he isn't breathing. He looks away and stares at his coffee. He _needs_ this man in his life. 

He gets up and decides to take Agnes' advice and 'accidentally' spill Ian's coffee. It seemed to work last time. Mickey walks slowly and swallows. He's almost by the table when he shakes his head. No, he can't do that. That will be going too far. 

He folds and unfolds his sweaty hands nervously. So he likes, no, loves Ian. So Ian makes him flustered. Mickey will deal with this situation like he does with every other man he wants. Determined, he confidently steps towards the table and stops. 

"Sup man." He says, with forced confidence. 

Ian looks away from his waffles to stare up at Mickey. He's not frowning, he's not glaring, he just looks... friendly. It gives Mickey even more confidence. 

"Look man," Mickey starts. "I was sitting over there," he points at his booth and Ian follows his direction. "and couldn't stop watching you. I think you're a beautiful looking motherfucker and I'll like to take you out on a fucking date." 

Mickey finishes then holds his breath, awaiting the rejection that will come after approaching Ian with such crudeness. Green eyes blink up at him and Mickey's confidence goes down with every second the redhead doesn't say anything. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't remember the names of the waiters in Patsy's except Sierra, and I would rather come up with OC Agnes than use that person in my story. So if u know a name of anyone Fiona didn't fire let me know. I tried searching but wasn't successful.


	5. Chapter 5

Ian blinks repeatedly at Mickey then leans back impressed. "Wow." He says with a playful smirk and Mickey relaxes. "I've never had anyone approach me like that before." He gestures at the opposite bench. "Care to join me?" 

Mickey doesn't wait to be told twice. He takes off his jacket and sits down. He turns to look at Ian and finds him smiling shyly. "What?" Mickey asks with a smile of his own. You can't look at Ian's and not smile back. 

"You're a beautiful looking motherfucker too." Ian says and his blush deepens so his face is almost as red as his hair. 

"Umm, thank you." Mickey says. 

"Agnes. Get him some coffee too and," Ian looks at Mickey. "Pancakes or waffles?" 

"Pancakes." Mickey tells Agnes and the latter winks at him before walking away. "What are you making?" Mickey nods at Ian's waffles. 

Ian sighs. "I'm trying to build a house, but I'm not any good at it." Mickey nods. "But at least it's fun!" He laughs and Mickey finds himself laughing too. "Ian." 

"Mickey." He replies. Mickey's pancakes and coffee arrive and he pours ample syrup on the pancakes before taking a bite. He looks at Ian to find him looking at them with furrowed brows. "What?" 

"That was a lot of syrup." 

"I got a sweet tooth, sue me, alright?"

He defends, making Ian laugh freely. It makes Mickey look at him in awe. How Ian was single before even the accident, Mickey doesn't understand. 

They make small talk that's pretty much similar to that first day and Mickey suggests they go for a drive. On their way out of the diner Mickey mouths to Carl; "you owe me" but the younger brunette just flips him off. 

"Wow. This is your car!" Ian exclaims, impressed as Mickey opens the door for him. "Thanks." 

Mickey shuts the door and gets in the driver's seat. He takes a beat to smile at the fact that Ian Gallagher is actually in his car right now. They're on the highway with Mickey driving to no particular destination. Ian puts his right hand out the window and shuts his eyes. He breathes in deeply, looking at peace. 

"This is nice." 

He looks so child-like and free and breathtaking in that moment, Mickey almost forgets to look back at the road. They drive for a while, Ian chatting the whole way about everything and nothing. Mickey doesn't mind. He likes hearing his voice. It's oddly comforting.

"I like you Mickey." Ian says suddenly. "You're a good listener." 

Mickey just finds himself grinning like a fool. "Are you hungry? You didn't really get to eat your waffles." 

Ian touches his stomach. "I could go for some curly fries or some onion rings right now." 

Mickey would give Ian the world right now. He can't believe how gone he is and it hasn't even been a week of knowing the redhead. He pulls over on the first restaurant he sees. 

.

"We have so much in common it's unbelievable." Ian says as he dips his onion ring in ketchup before putting it in his mouth. "Big family, we're both from the South side." He chews and moans. "This is soooo good Mickey." 

Mickey who's still full from the heavy breakfast sips on his cold mango juice and nods. He then clears his throat and plays with the straw a little bit. "If I said I was interested in being your boyfriend, what would you umm, what would you say?" 

Ian grins and ducks his head, his blush clear as day. "I'd say I'm single so I don't see why not." 

Mickey lifts his eyebrows in surprise. "Really?" 

"I mean, we just met but I really like you too. I am enjoying your company so much and you seem really sweet." Ian says shyly. "We can talk about it some more next time." 

Mickey feels his high spirits drop. He frowns at his glass of juice. Tomorrow Ian won't remember him and Mickey doesn't know if he can take anymore rejection from the redhead. He'll still stewing in his sadness when he feels a warm hand on his. 

"Mick. I like you too. I would love it if you were my boyfriend." 

Mickey looks into Ian's eyes and the way he says that so earnestly has Mickey's heart racing out of his chest. It consoles him a little knowing that even though Ian won't remember him tomorrow, Mickey is capable of getting them to date after knowing each other for a few hours. 

.

"Thanks for lunch." Ian says as they walk out of the restaurant. He reaches for Mickey's hand and the brunette quickly lets him. 

Mickey looks at their entwined hands where they're walking towards the car. He feels so much immense happiness at the simple act that he can't explain. Ian's hand in his own... it fits perfectly. It's almost like they belong together and Mickey will be dammed if he let's this go. 

They haven't kissed, they haven't had sex, heck they haven't even been boyfriends long. But Ian is giddy and happy beside him and it's contagious. Mickey hasn't felt this happy, ever. 

He opens the door for Ian again and the redhead pauses. "I didn't even know people still did this. Let alone one guy to another." 

Mickey scratches the back of his head sheepishly, not knowing how to explain the need to treat Ian like precious cargo. They stand there and smile at each other, no one saying a word. Then Ian is leaning towards him for a kiss. Mickey blinks in surprise while his heart hammers loudly. Their lips are just about to connect when Ian's phone rings. 

"Shit, sorry." Ian says before receiving His call. "What!" He snaps irritably making Mickey chuckle. "Yes, I'm fine." Ian continues. "I met a guy named Mickey and we're on a date. He's really nice." At that he smiles at Mickey softly which is immediately returned. Ian hangs up with a frown. 

"What?" Mickey asks concerned. 

"That was my sister Fiona. She was so worried but when I told her I was on a date with you she was totally fine." He shrugs. "Weird." 

 _Interesting_. Mickey thinks. Is Fiona already trusting him with Ian? 

"Fuck!" Ian yells suddenly and Mickey flinches. "Sorry I just...fuck." He bends, hands on his knees.

"Are you okay? Ian, what's wrong?" 

"I can't believe I forgot. I have to go." 

"Ian, Ian." Mickey stops him from running towards the bus stop. "Where are you going? I'll take you." 

"Are you sure? I don't want to impose." 

Mickey shakes his head and opens the door for Ian again. "Didn't you just agree to be my boyfriend like a few minutes ago?" He laughs. "Of course I'll drive you." 

Ian blushes again and Mickey will never get tired of seeing it. "Yeah, sorry. It's just, it's my brother's birthday today and I totally forgot." 

So had Mickey. He closes the door and gets in the car. "Just give me the directions. I got you." 

Ian tells Mickey about the cake and the strip club tradition. He also adds in about a movie called 'Don't breathe' that they're apparently supposed to watch as a family. 

Mickey idly wonders how many times the Gallaghers have watched that movie for Ian's sake. 

.

When Mickey pulls over the Gallagher house, he realises it's actually not that far from his family home. They both get out of the car and Ian gives him a long, tight hug. Mickey is busy inhaling Ian's scent when they're rudely interrupted. 

"Who the fuck are you?!" A voice bellows and the two pull away. A blond man and another female redhead are quickly walking towards them.

"This is Mickey. He's my boyfriend." Ian readily offers. 

"Since fucking when?" The blond continues glaring at Mickey. 

"Lip, calm the fuck down!" Ian shouts too. 

"Ian, go inside, please." 

"Lip-"

"Go Ian!" 

"What the hell?" Ian exclaims confused. 

Lip finally takes a deep breath. "It's my birthday and you won't do what I want?" 

Ian frowns then relents. "Fine. See you tomorrow Mick." He gives Mickey a smile and a wave before walking into the house. 

"Hey look," its the girl redhead who speaks up. "I'm sure you must be a nice guy and all, but don't come near my brother again." 

"Calm down, both of you. Fiona and Carl already caught me up. I know all about the accident. And I know about Ian's condition." 

The two Gallaghers look at Mickey shocked. "That's even worse!" Lip is the first to talk. "Stay the fuck away from Ian!" 

"I'm not looking for a fucking one night stand." Mickey tries.

"Everything with Ian is a one night stand." The redhead sneers.

"Fuck off, alright? You pursuing him is pointless." Lip rubs a hand across his face, defeated. 

"There's something seriously wrong with you if you're okay with his condition." 

The girl adds and the two siblings stare at him until Mickey relents and walks. It sucks but he gets why they'd be so protective over Ian. Getting into his car, he glances at Lip and the redhead whose name he didn't catch. They are still staring at him, waiting for him to leave. With a heavy sigh, he reverses and leaves the neighborhood, heading straight for his condo. 

It doesn't take long before he's smiling though. Because today Ian not only gave him a chance, but agreed to date him too. Too bad he'll have forgotten all that by tomorrow morning. But Mickey's not worried. After today, all he's got is confidence. 

 

                                               **°×°×°**

.

"So how'd it go?" Iggy practically takes off Mickey's jacket just so he can get the 411.

But Mickey is so happy he doesn't even glare at him like he usually would. "I didn't fail miserably," he flips Iggy off. "Not only did I get him to go on a date with me, but I got him to become my boyfriend." 

"No shit." 

"Yes shit." Mickey counters then frowns at how that sounds. He then shakes his head and goes into the kitchen and grabs a beer. Leaning on the counter, he takes a big gulp then smiles when he thinks about Ian's blush and sweet smile. "I really love him Ig." 

Iggy hums. "I don't know what you're all excited about. Tomorrow all this will be one sided." 

"Don't you fucking think I know that!" Mickey snaps. "Just let me have this, for now." 

Iggy seems to sympathize with him and he raises his hands in surrender. "Okay bro, be happy now. We will be realistic later." 

Mickey groans and throws his beer bottle at Iggy who easily ducks. Mickey can't stand that his idiot brother is right. He sighs and gets another beer. 

"You better clean that up, dip shit!"

He yells at Iggy who only laughs in return. 

 

                                               **°×°×°**

 

          Mickey has just walked into Patsy's when his eyes automatically find the love of his life in green. He's already thinking of the approach he'll use today when Fiona approaches him. They stand by the counter both looking at the redhead playing with his waffles like he does everyday. 

"I've never seen him as happy as he was yesterday." Fiona voices. "You were right, Ian needs something that we his family can't give him." 

Mickey smirks. "I really fucking like him." 

Fiona nods with a smile. "I can tell." She stands up straight and starts walking towards new customers. "Go home. Our brother Lip wants to talk to you." She says over her shoulder. 

"What?" Mickey asks.

"Heard you dropped Ian off yesterday." Carl says handing him their bet money. "So you know the way." 

"I do." Mickey says pocketing the cash but still confused. 

"Then go talk to Lip." 

Mickey looks at Ian's direction one last time and their eyes meet. He smiles and the redhead frowns before returning the smile. Mickey can't help the way his heart fills, even though the redhead looks away almost immediately. 

.

Mickey gets to the Gallagher home to find Lip smoking by the front steps. "Hi Mickey." He greets. 

"Lip." Mickey greets back wondering what it stands for. 

"Beer?" 

Mickey refrains from pointing out that it's nine o'clock in the morning. Instead he follows the older Gallagher into the house and into the kitchen. Lip points at the kitchen table and Mickey pulls up a chair. He curiously waits for Lip to fetch their beers wondering why he's been surmmoned. 

Lip plants a cold beer in front of Mickey and opens and can of coke for himself. That's when Mickey remembers the guy's sobriety. "Before the accident Ian loved to jog. Every morning and sometimes evening. He would run for miles." Lip starts. "I didn't get how running can bring anyone joy, still don't, but it seemed to do it for Ian. He would come back sweaty, and so happy like he had outrun all his fucking problems." 

Mickey nods. "I'm guessing he doesn't do it anymore." Lip tilts his head. "It makes sense that that would be one of the things he forgot he used to do." He reasons. 

Lip points at Mickey with his soda. "That was the case until a few days ago." He says.

"That's great, right?" 

"Yeah but turns out it's because of you." 

Mickey frowns, peeling the label from his beer bottle. "I don' get it." 

"He started running the day after he met you. At first we all thought he was getting better or some shit until Fiona and Carl caught me up last night. Then I figured out real quick it was because of you. He's running again, doing the thing that used to bring him the most joy and it's so good to see." Mickey is stunned. Doesn't know what to say. Lip takes a deep breath. "I was wrong. You... I think you're good for him." 

Mickey's brain is working overtime trying to figure out; if that's the case then why doesn't Ian remember him. 

"I know. I can't explain it either." Lip replies as if reading his mind. "But even though he can't remember you, your meetings are clearly leaving an impact. He was so happy last night, I haven't seen _that_ Ian in a long time." 

This time Mickey drinks his beer. So it's not all pointless after all. Mickey's persistence is actually paying off. He has never felt so encouraged. "Can I ask you sum'n?" 

"Sure." 

"What will you do when Ian wakes up one morning and finds he's aged ten years overnight?" 

Lip runs a hand across his blond hair. "I don't fucking know man. Keeps me up at night." 

Just by looking at the guy Mickey knows it's not an exergerration. They're seated in quiet contemplation when the door bangs open loudly. 

"Lip!" Mickey shoots up from the sound of Ian's voice. "Lip! Where the fuck are you?" Lip hurries towards the door worried, Mickey right on his heels. 

They find Ian holding up a newspaper with his eyes red and teary. Just looking at him breaks Mickey's heart. 

"What the fuck is this?" The redhead pushes the newspaper at Lip angrily. 

Lip looks at the paper and curses. Mickey doesn't need to look at it to know it's today's actual paper and not the paper they give him everyday from August 16th. 

"Some guy borrows my newspaper at Patsy's and then looks at me like I'm fucking crazy. He tells me my newspaper is at least one year and a few months old. I didn't believe him so I went and got this myself." Ian's face crumples and Mickey wants nothing but to hold him. "What does this mean? Wha...wha... I don't..." Ian drops to his knees and breaks down, crying silently, his shoulders shaking. "They told me it's 2017 Lip, I don't understand." 

Mickey can't help himself and he kneels beside the redhead, pulling him into his arms. Above them Lip curses again. 

Ian cries on Mickey's chest and then sniffs. He pushes Mickey away gently then gets up. Mickey follows. That's when Ian seems to finally pay attention to him. "Who are you?" 


	6. Chapter 6

Mickey scratches the back of his head awkwardly. “Mickey.” He introduces himself. But Ian only frowns before his attention goes back to Lip.

“What the hell is happening Lip? Explain to me because…” he inhales loudly and his eyes water again. Mickey looks away because if Ian cries again he will be tempted to hold him _again_ and right now he’s just a stranger.

Lip grabs a hold of his brother’s arm and guides him towards the couch. “Sit.”

“Lip-”

“I’ll just be a minute.” He says as a way of explanation and Ian sniffs then nods once. He sits and buries his face in his hands. Mickey can only watch sympathetically as Ian’s shoulders shake, hating that he can’t comfort him right now.

It only takes two minutes before Lip is coming down the stairs with some sought of folder in his hands. He sighs deeply before taking a seat next to Ian. Mickey drops on the recliner.

Mickey sits opposite the brothers, clutching and unclutching his hands as Lip explains to Ian that it’s not August 16th. That it’s been a whole entire year since Ian’s last memory. The redhead looks like he’s about to pass out when Lip tells him about the drink and driving accident. Ian shakes his head side to side vehemently.

“No, no, no, no, it can’t be. This isn’t true. Lip stop fucking with me!” Ian breathes. “How could I possibly have lost an entire fucking year?!”

Lip pulls out evidence after evidence. He shows Ian the photos of the car crash. Shows him the x-rays from the hospital and the newspaper report from that day covering said accident. Ian leans back on the seat and takes a long shuddering breath while Mickey on the other hand reaches for the folder and checks out the evidence himself. This is so fucked up he doesn’t even know how to describe it. He wishes there was a way he could relieve Ian of all this pain.

Iggy had asked him why Ian’s family chooses to go through so much trouble to hide the truth from the redhead but Mickey can see it now. There is no need to have Ian feel this pain every single time they disclose the truth.

Ian seems to run out of tears and he slowly raises his hand to touch the back of his head. He inhales sharply when he no doubt touches the lump there. “Shit.” He says. “Shit.”

“You have short term memory loss Ian. I’m sorry.” Lip says, his eyes red. It’s taking everything in Mickey not to tear up too.

Ian wipes his hands on his black jeans and gets up. He paces by the coffee table a few times before nodding to himself as if coming to some kind of decision. “I wanna… I wanna go to the hospital. Hear this myself.” He says. “Yeah. I wanna talk to the doctor I…”

“Ian.” Lip interrupts. “You’ve _been_ to the doctor, several times since the accident.”

“No.” Ian shakes his head and mickey wonders just how many times since the accident has someone fucked up and told Ian the truth. “I wanna it hear it for myself!”

Lip sighs and nods like he understands. “Fine. Let me change and we can catch the L.”

“I can drive you.” Mickey speaks for the first time since introducing himself. “I want to hear from the doctor too.” Lip looks at him and nods wordlessly.

Ian doesn’t even hear him. He’s back to looking at the evidence again, muttering to himself every few minutes. “Fuck.” He curses eventually.

 

                                               **°×°×°**

 

The walk towards Mickey’s car is silent, since Ian’s mind seems to be a million miles away. The redhead opens the door and gets in the back seat. Lip is about to join him when Mickey clears his throat. The older Gallagher man stops and turns. He looks at Mickey questioningly but the latter only bites on his bottom lip with shifty eyes. The blond rolls his eyes but gets what Mickey wants anyway. He stretches out his hand for the keys then gets in the driver’s seat. With a huge happy smile, Mickey practically dives in the back.

Ian frowns at the siting arrangement but doesn’t say anything. He just stares out the window with his broken expression, hands folded tightly into fists and Mickey has never been more at a loss on what to do. So he settles for; “Relax firecrotch, it’s going to be okay.”

Ian turns to look at him surprised, just as Lip starts the car. “Don’ call me that, I don’t fucking know you!”

“You’re soughta dating.” Lip offers from the front and the gasp Ian lets out is adorable.

“We are?” he asks.

Mickey nods. “Yeah. You agreed to be my boyfriend yesterday.”

“Just yesterday?” Ian frowns as he adjusts his entire body to face Mickey. “How long have we known each other?”

“Couple of days.”

“Then I must really like you.”

“I hope so.” Mickey replies making Ian chuckle lightly. The sound makes the brunette’s heart beat wildly in his chest. At this time when Ian is suffering, Mickey is able to make him laugh. The joy that brings him…

“Yeah you must.” Lip laughs then continues before looking at Mickey through the review mirror. “See, Ian here was a slut before the accident. So if he’s agreed to date you then you must be special.”

“Oh fuck off, I love being in a relationship.”

“Yeah, with people’s grandfathers.”

 _“Fuck off.”_ Ian repeats. “Don’ listen to him.”

Mickey raises a surprised eyebrow at that. “You’re into geriatrics?”

Ian rolls his eyes then blushes in that way Mickey likes. “No.” he pouts. “They’re into me and they’re the only ones who want to be in a relationship. Guys my age just want to hit and run.” He shrugs looking at Mickey softly. “I want more than that, you know?”

Just when Mickey thought he couldn’t fall any deeper his heart swells multiple times over.

“Have we been on a date?” Ian asks curiously.

Mickey smiles remembering how happy they’d both been. “Yeah, and you almost had an orgasm over onion rings.”

Ian laughs and this time it reaches his eyes. His blush deepens so he has to look away. “I’m sure it was the company.”

Now it’s Mickey’s turn to blush. But when Ian scoots closer, he does it too. The rest of the drive to the hospital is more companionable and with less tension.

 

                                               **°×°×°**

 

Mickey thinks Ian doesn’t have any more tears left in him because when the doctor confirms what Lip said, Ian just sits there frozen. “Your condition though stable, is permanent.” The doctor continues.

Finally, after what seems like an hour and after all three men in the room have been staring at the redhead for just as long, Ian finally breathes.

“Wow, that’s fucking terrible.” He says.

Mickey blinks at him. “You okay, Ian?”

Ian leans back on the chair, resigned. “So, basically tomorrow I’ll have gotten all this?” they all nod. “I won’t remember finding out the truth, I won’t remember coming to the doctor to confirm the truth.” He chuckles humorlessly. “I won’t remember the accident and I won’t,” he faces Mickey. “remember you.” Mickey twists his mouth and nods sadly. “Isn’t that just perfect.” Ian gets up and heads towards the door. Lip and Mickey stand up too but Ian stops them. “I just need a few minutes.”

Mickey understands that. They both sit back down and continue talking to the doctor. There has never been a worse situation if you ask Mickey. Before he met Ian he didn’t even know that such a condition exists. But here they are in a hospital where some patients are even worse off. Ian was right, this _is_ fucking terrible.

Mickey glances at Lip whose shoulders are slumped forward as he listens to the doctor who’s telling him the Gallaghers are doing a great job of taking care of Ian. Lip barely reacts and Mickey knows it’s because at a time like this, the oldest Gallagher brother blames himself the most. After a few minutes they walk out looking for Ian. They find him outside smelling flowers with his eyes closed and a soft smile playing on his lips. Mickey doubts even in old age the man will ever stop being so fucking beautiful. He has to take sharp breathes when looking at Ian makes him forget how to breathe.

Ian senses they’re standing behind him because he addresses Lip. “I don’t blame you, you know.” He says.

Lip pauses where he’s lighting a cigarette. “You say that every time.”

Ian finally turns around. “Because it’s true.” Suddenly he’s pulling his brother in for a hug and Lip shuts his eyes tightly no doubt trying not to break down. “I love you Lip. Please stop blaming yourself.” Lip nods and Ian pulls away. “If it’s okay with you, I would like to spend some time with my boyfriend now. See you at home?”

Lip nods while Mickey looks at the back of Ian’s head in surprise. He did not see that coming.

“Bye Mickey.” Lip waves goodbye then walks away.

Ian leads the way towards Mickey’s car. “I like your ride. You must have a really nice job.” Ian says as Mickey unlocks the door.

And the brunette goes on to explain what he does for a living and they get to know each other all over again. Mickey doesn’t mind repeating himself every time he sees Ian. Talking to the guy always makes him feel better. And even though their conversations may revolve around the same topics, it’s never usually the same or as monotonous as one may think.

After seeing Ian look so good next to nature, Mickey drives them to the Garfield Park Conservatory. It seems like a place Ian would enjoy being. Turns out he’s right. They stop by a restaurant before heading there and once their hunger is sated they proceed to the park. Every now and then Ian will have a moment of sadness but it passes over and he’s smiling and laughing again. Especially when Mickey makes jokes that he doesn’t think are that funny but Ian seems to find them hilarious.

They park and walk into the park. Coming across a greenhouse, Ian the lover of flowers is rushing in there like a kid in a candy store. “Look at these Mickey, they’re beautiful.” He coos, marveling at the green flowers surrounding them.

The only mind-blowing beauty Mickey sees is Ian.

Mickey pays 500 dollars to be guided to a closed area where there are no people. He wants Ian to be able to enjoy the ambiance without other people’s presence. Especially after today’s revelation, the redhead needs it. They’re guided to a beautiful part of the park called the [Garden of the Phoenix](https://www.google.com/maps/uv?hl=en&pb=!1s0x880e2908c0de006d%3A0xfd9d229528c1630e!2m22!2m2!1i80!2i80!3m1!2i20!16m16!1b1!2m2!1m1!1e1!2m2!1m1!1e3!2m2!1m1!1e5!2m2!1m1!1e4!2m2!1m1!1e6!3m1!7e115!4shttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.chicagotraveler.com%2Fattractions%2Fosaka-garden.html!5sOsaka%20Garden%20at%20Jackson%20Park%20-%20Google%20Search&imagekey=!1e10!2sAF1QipP8fB2HqXrQ3Dbhdny4GVuFjhJ6VkhxKRQbe6I3&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwj7rpWDgdnXAhXHOBQKHeacCCkQoioIhAEwDg). It is so gorgeous it manages to tear Mickey’s eyes from Ian for a few minutes. The well cut grass, the purple flowers scattered on the ground, the trees, the rock stair case leading to some sought of hut. All of it is breath taking. Ian looks around giggling happily, his hands clasped to his chest. Mickey finds himself pulling out his phone to take a photo of this gorgeous specimen who’s now his boyfriend.

“That’s not fair.” Ian says.

“What?” mickey asks smirking.

“That I’m the only one in the photo.” Ian elaborates before stepping forward. He takes the phone from Mickey and holds it in front of them before taking several selfies. He then steps back and takes a few more of Mickey. “Is it just the light or are you always this beautiful?” Ian asks and Mickey feels his entire face warm.

Ian takes his hand and hands him back the phone before guiding them towards the hut. They stand there close to each other staring out at the beautiful park. Mickey however finds himself drawn to Ian and can’t help staring at _him_ instead.

“Thank you.” Ian says suddenly.

“What for?” Mickey asks.

“I know why we’re here.” Ian says. “You wanted to get my mind off of things.” He gives Mickey a toothy smile. “I appreciate it.”

Mickey swallows. “You’re welcome.”

“Have we ever kissed before?” Ian asks. “Because I really want to kiss you no-“

Mickey doesn’t wait for Ian to finish before he’s getting on his tip toes and crashing their lips together. Ian inhales deeply and Mickey feels a strong arm wrap around his waist. He in turn wraps both his own around Ian’s neck. The things that overtake his body when the kiss gets deeper Mickey has never felt in all his years of fucking around. It’s like he’s floating as sparks of pleasure course through him. Ian definitely hasn’t forgotten how to kiss.

The redhead laughs and Mickey realizes he said that out loud. But he doesn’t get a chance to reply because Ian’s soft tongue is in his mouth seeking his and licking the roof of his mouth. Mickey lets out a soft moan and sucks on Ian’s tongue. Fuck, it feels good. Having Ian chest to chest like this, arms wrapped around each other. Mickey never wants to let go.

“This was fucking perfect.” Ian says, his breath brushing across Mickey’s face. “You’re perfect.” He adds and Mickey swoons.

He steps away before he can say ‘I love you.’ What he needs is some composure because Ian -though in the best way- is very overwhelming for Mickey. The brunette wishes he knew what about the other man makes him feel this way.

 

                                               **°×°×°**

 

                They eventually leave the park and head home. Mickey buys Ian the biggest container of vanilla ice cream and Ian laughs about it all the way home. Mickey parks the car and Ian moves forward to kiss him deeply. Mickey moans at the vanilla sweetness in the other man’s tongue.

“I’m probably never gonna finish this.” Ian chuckles lightly.

“Well, you got like ten siblings so….”

“Shut up.” Ian pushes mickey gently and they both laugh. They then quiet down and stare at each other. “I had an amazing time Mick.”

“Me too.” Mickey replies already planning how he’s going to go about approaching Ian tomorrow. He takes Ian’s left hand and kisses his palm.

“I really like orchids.” Ian says.

Mickey frowns, confused. “I’m sorry they didn’t have them at the park.”

Ian nods with a smile. “Fuck you’re sweet. Wish we’d met before the accident.” Mickey’s thoughts every day since he met Ian. “But what I’m saying is, I really like you Mickey. And I want to spend more days with you even though I won’t remember you tomorrow. So,” he clears his throat. “if you bring up orchids when you approach me, that will pique my interest one hundred percent.”

Mickey thinks about how Ian is giving him a topic of discussion so he won’t strike out tomorrow and his heart fills. Is Ian ever going to stop making Mickey fall more in love with him?

“Thanks for the tip.”

Mickey replies and they kiss one more time before Ian lifts his ice cream and slides out the car. “See you tomorrow?”

“See you tomorrow.”

Only death can stop Mickey from showing up.

 


	7. Chapter 7

Iggy walks by Mickey who’s cursing in frustration, while seated at the kitchen counter. “Still haven’t found them yet?”  

Mickey slams his head on the hard surface. “No.” Iggy drops down on the next stool. “And that’s like the eighth flower place I’m calling. Why are these damn flowers so fucking hard to find?!”

His brother shrugs when Mickey looks at him. “Well, Ian didn’t say you should take him orchids. He said to talk about them.”

“I know that. I was there. I just thought actually getting him the flowers would be even better.”

Iggy sighs then pulls out his own phone. “You proly just have bad luck or some shit.” He says before dialing one of the numbers. Mickey just rolls his eyes before sliding off his stool and heading towards the fridge. “Yeah, hello. My name is Iggy and I would like to purchase a bouquet of orchids.” Iggy starts. “Yes. Today. Now even. I refuse to accept that. You are a flower shop and you should be able to make it happen.” Iggy shakes his head vehemently at something the person on the other end says. “How much? You heard me. How much for the booked bouquet?” he listens then snaps. “Name your price woman!” Mickey covers his mouth so his laugh doesn’t get overheard. “All I want is a fucking bouquet. One. Just one. Those guys booked a tone of them for a wedding. They won't notice when a few are miss- three hundred fucking dollars!” he exclaims staring at Mickey with wide eyes who just gives him the go ahead. Iggy swallows. “Okay then. How fast can you deliver them? Great.” He hands Mickey the phone to pay and give the address.

After Mickey has hanged up he smiles at Iggy. “Look who turned out to be useful.”

“Fuck off. You just got ripped off.”

“They were booked flowers and for some reason they're scarce right now. It’s a small price to pay for Ian's smile.”

“How are you this gone? It’s been like,” Iggy counts in his head. Mickey waits him out. “a week.”

Mickey just nods. “I know. But I don’t care. I fucking love him Ig.”

“Even with his condition.” It’s not a question.

“Even with his condition.” Mickey repeats.

 

                                               **°×°×°**

 

Mickey holds the flowers behind his back as he walks into Patsy’s. Fiona even hugs him today which has him raising a shocked eyebrow. Carl winks at him. “Go have a seat, breakfast on the house.”

Mickey wonders why Ian's siblings are being so nice to him and he recalls that day Lip told him Ian has been more vibrant ever since they met. He must have been especially happy this morning. Mickey thinks that’s even better if Ian is in a good mood. He approaches his boyfriend –even though he doesn’t know that yet- who's at his usual table, with his usual clothes, playing with his waffles, as usual. His heart hammers unsteadily in his chest the closer he gets.

“Hey man.” He greets.

Ian looks up at him with a smile and for a second Mickey thinks the redhead recogises him. But then he remembers it’s just the good mood Ian is in. “Hi.” He replies cheerfully.

Mickey clears his throat then presents the flowers. “Beautiful [flowers](https://www.theloveflorist.com/files/product_image/1425/1364698493.jpg) for a beautiful man.”

Ian's eyes go wider than Mickey's ever seen. His jaw drops, wide in shock and a loud gasp leaves his mouth. _What a reaction_. Ian is speechless as he takes the bouquet in his hands. He swallows as he admires the flowers before looking up at Mickey completely floored. “I… I… fuck. I don’t know… _wow_.” He breathes out. “No one has ever gotten me flowers before, leave alone orchids. I fucking love orchids!” Ian exclaims.

“You do?” Mickey plays the oblivious card.

Ian nods severally then points at the opposite seat. “Sit. Please.” He pleads, smelling the orchids and looking overwhelmed. “Thank you.”

“It was nothing.” Mickey says. “Just saw them and thought of you.”

Ian looks at him curiously. “Do we know each other?”

Mickey shakes his head. “No, I was just having breakfast here yesterday and couldn’t take my eyes off you.” He lies but it’s worth the blush he gets in return. “So I got these flowers today and came back here hoping to see you again.”

“I'm Ian.” The redhead stretches out his hand and Mickey readily shakes it.

“Mickey.”

“Wow Mickey. This is a very romantic gesture.”

“Does that mean you’ll go on a date with me?”

“Yes!” Ian replies without hesitation then smells the flowers one more time. “Hell yes.”

“How’s now?” Mickey asks.

A frown forms on Ian's forehead and Mickey wants to smoothen it. “Unfortunately, I can't today. You see, it’s my brother’s birthday and we have his tradition….” He trails off. “Maybe tomorrow?”

Shit. No can do. Mickey hadn’t thought this far. What the hell is he going to do? Luckily Carl comes over with his coffee and pancakes and a solution. Mickey is surprised that Ian's brother has his back like this.

“Actually,” he starts, looking at Ian. “Lip has explosive diarrhea.” He says making both Mickey and Ian cringe. “He just called to ask me to tell you not to rush home. He doesn’t think he's up for celebrating his birthday this year.”

Ian smirks. “The fuck did he eat?”

Carl shrugs casually. “Who the fuck knows? His fault. _Anyway_ , you’re free to go out if you want.”

Ian glances at Mickey then back to Carl. “But it’s tradition.” He pouts and Mickey wants to kiss him again.

“Nothing you can do now. And you don’ wanna be around explosive diarrhea anyway.”  

Ian looks at his brother with a grimace. “I guess you’re right.” Carl grins. “And please stop saying that. We’re having breakfast.”

Carl points at Mickey. “He’s having breakfast, you’re playing with yours.” He gestures at the waffle house and Ian flips him off. Carl winks at Mickey before walking away. Mickey could kiss him too. He has never been more grateful even though Carl could’ve done better than imaginary diarrhea. Whatever. It worked.

.

Even though Ian never remembers their dates, Mickey doesn’t want to repeat them. But today nothing comes to mind so he decides to leave the choice to Ian. He still has the orchids in his hands on the front seat and he keeps sniffing them. Damn, he wasn’t kidding about loving the flowers.

“Where do you wanna go?”

Ian sniffs the flowers one last time then places them on the back seat before putting on his seat belt. “Anywhere is fine.” Ian gestures towards the flowers. “They look like they could be in a wedding.” He says with a smile.

Mickey clears his throat guiltily, changing the topic. “But if you were to pick?”

Ian squints his eyes at the roof of the car. “How do you feel about day drinking?”

Mickey chuckles. “I'm down if you are.”

Ian leans his head on the back of the seat and looks at Mickey. “I could go for a cocktail.”

Mickey tries to think of a place they’d get that at 10:00AM in the morning. He smiles when a place comes to mind. Thank God for travelling. He starts the car with a grin. “I know just the place. They have the best mimosas. You’re gonna love it.”

“I believe you.” Ian reaches forward and squeezes Mickey's hand that’s on the stirring wheel before letting go. Mickey doesn’t stop feeling the touch for a while.

Mickey drives them to Kinzie Hotel, one of his favorite hotels in Chicago.   
Once they’re at the very top where the pool and open bar is, they settle in by lounging in the comfortable chairs by the pool. Mickey slides on his shades while Ian gets out of his clothes so he's left in just his boxers, clearly ready for a swim.

“The water looks so good. It would be a sin not to test it.” He tells Mickey.

“By all means.” The brunette encourages as the waiter brings them their drinks. Ian his mimosa and Mickey his cold beer.

“You’re not joining me?” Ian asks with a frown that turns into a pleased smirk at the way Mickey doesn’t take his eyes off his abs.

Mickey sips his drink. “Never learnt how. But you have fun, I’ll be right here.”

Ian lifts his drink from the table and takes a long sip. He then nods once at Mickey before walking towards the deep end. Mickey slides down his shades so he can watch Ian's ass as he sways away. He gets caught looking because of course he does, and Mickey doesn’t stop blushing for at least ten minutes.

Ian does a lap then swims towards the edge of the pool where Mickey is. The latter hands him his drink with a smile. “Having a good time?”

Ian runs a hand across his watery face then nods. “Yeah.”

“They could get you trunks you know.”

“That’s okay.” Ian breathes in. “This is nice.” He shuts his eyes and takes another deep breath. “This is really nice.” At this hour of the morning they're the only ones. Ian could skinny deep and no one would care.

“I'm glad.” Mickey says honestly. Ian opens his eyes and blinks up at him. Then he’s putting his glass down and pulling Mickey in for a kiss.

While the brunette is surprised by this, he responds immediately. He gets off his chair so he’s kneeling and Ian stands up to his full height, wrapping his hands around Mickey's neck. The kiss is even better than yesterday. Ian's lips are sweeter and since this is their second kiss Mickey is surer today. Even though Ian started it Mickey guides the kiss and is pleased by the soft moan that leaves his boyfriend’s lips.

Ian pulls away and they look at each other, chests heaving. Ian plants his hands on the edge then lifts himself out of the pool. Mickey puts the mimosa back on the table and takes his seat. “I know we just met but I feel,” Ian licks his lips. “Please be my boyfriend.”

“Yes, yes, God yes.” Mickey finds himself on Ian's chair and straddling the redhead. The taller man grabs his hips and pulls him closer so they slot their lips together again.

Today they’ve clearly moved faster than they have before but none of them is complaining. Mickey is even happier because Ian is the one who asked to be boyfriends this time. Maybe the way Mickey makes Ian happy by their daily meets he's leaving an impact deep inside the redhead’s heart? Or maybe it was love at first sight for Ian today? He doesn’t know, doesn’t care. He’s on Ian's lap and they’re making out in fucking public after just a few sips of alcohol. So Ian really wants to do this.

Mickey can feel his heart flatter with happiness.

 

                                               **°×°×°**

 

10 mimosas and ten beers later they’re laughing like children and sharing the same lounge chair. Ian has a loose arm around Mickey's neck and is hiding his face in Mickey's neck when the latter makes him blush by praising his lips.

“How have we never crossed paths before?” Mickey's smile slides off his face, hating that he's the only one who has their memories. But he clears the solemn look off his face before Ian sees it.

“We probably weren’t meant to meet till now.”

Ian nods slowly then pecks Mickey on the lips. “Yeah.” He gives the consultant this soft, endearing look that gives Mickey goose bumps. “Yeah.” He repeats and they exchange aother kiss which despite the softness, makes Mickey shiver.

“Wanna get out of here?” Mickey asks.

“Fuck yes.”

.

**Me and Ian on the way home. Fuck off B4 we get there.**

The condo door bangs open and the two men don’t pull apart. Haven’t pulled apart from their kiss since getting in the elevator. Ian pulls back, biting on his bottom lip as he undresses for the second time today. Mickey nods in approval and reaches for his t-shirt too.

.

When Ian penetrates him for the first time they both pause for a second with their eyes tightly closed. The redhead’s forehead is already sweaty when Mickey opens his eyes and he wipes it off with his palm.

“Don’t move.” Ian says. “If you do I'm gonna cum. Fuck, Mickey you feel so fucking good.”

Mickey can relate. He needs a minute. He's had a lot of dicks but never one this big or thick; just the right size. He doesn’t want to come too early too so he nods in agreement. “Can I kiss you?”

Ian instead of replying just adheres to the request and even though they’ve kissed a hundred times today, Mickey for sure hasn’t gotten enough. It is as they’re still making out that Ian finally starts moving and they break the kiss to let out various moans and gasps and hisses. Mickey hasn’t thought about sex with Ian before, not wanting to take advantage of him, but this right here…. Fuck this is just what he needed.

Add this to the fact that he’s in love with the man on top of him and it couldn’t be more perfect. “Harder.”

Ian is quick to obey and obeying he does. Mickey has to grab the headboard for dear life as Ian pounds the shit out of him relentlessly. He cannot recall a time he was this fucking loud. Ian is kissing and biting on his neck while jerking him off. Ian is pressing on his prostate with every thrust. Ian is biting even harder on his neck as he cums, groaning loudly. And Mickey can't help himself when he cums too, in Ian's hand, where the redhead milks him till he hisses with sensitivity.

It is such a beautiful ending to such a beautiful day. Mickey wouldn’t have it any other way.

 

                                               **°×°×°**

 

                Mickey wakes up the next day because he gets kicked off the bed.

“Who the fuck are you?!” Ian yells as he goes around pulling his clothes on. “Where the fuck am I? I didn’t go out last night. I never do the night before Lip’s birthday. How the hell did I get here and why does my breath taste like alcohol?” the redhead says in one breath. “WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU!” He repeats with vehemence.

“Hey, hey, calm down. My name is Mickey, I am your- we met-“

He trails off when Ian leaves the room without letting him finish.

“We are in the Northside!” he yells when he follows Ian out to where he’s putting on his shoes, clearly not wanting anything to do with Mickey. “Let me at least drop you off.”

Ian glares and then he’s out the door.

“We’re boyfriend’s.” Mickey mutters to himself sadly. He goes back to his room and pulls on a pair of sweats, his throat aching. Whether it’s at the café or in Mickey's bedroom, the rejection hurts just the same. And because they made love the night before, it hurts 100 times harder.

Shutting his eyes, he takes a deep breath, hating their situation but knowing there’s nothing that can be done.

“You probably shouldn’t have let him spend the night.” Iggy points out.

“Thanks captain obvious.” Mickey takes the coffee being handed to him. He drops on the couch and rubs his face. “I hate this so fucking much. We clicked so well Ig. So well.”

“Oh, I heard.”

Mickey glares at him. “You were supposed to leave the house you asshole!”

“I didn’t have anywhere else to go!”

Mickey just sighs. He's so disappointed he doesn’t have the energy to give Iggy shit today.

This won't be the last time they spend the night. It won't. So Mickey comes up with a solution he needs to run by Lip. He hopes to God Ian's brother sees things his way. Because they can't keep living this way. He gets the deceit, understands the necessary lies, but what happened today hurt too fucking much. Mickey needs to do something.

 

                                               **°×°×°**

 

Since he already ruined his chances with Ian for the day, Mickey waits till the next one to go to the Gallagher house with his idea. He parks outside and knocks on the door. It’s Debbie the only other redhead who opens the door with a whistle. “Lip’s not happy about yesterday.”

“I didn’t take advantage of him. We both wanted it.”

“Please. We know our brother. He's no saint. Lip is just angry Ian came home upset.” She shrugs. “I'm just glad we didn’t have to eat cake or watch that fucking movie last night.”

Before Mickey can reply Lip is by the door. “You shouldn’t have let him spend the night.”

Mickey rolls his eyes. He _knows_ that. He fucking knows that. Does everyone think he doesn’t know that? But after making love to Ian they’d passed out happily and the latter had held him like they do it everyday. Mickey has never slept so soundly. He didn’t do it on purpose!

“I know.” He says. “Hey, I was thinking,” he starts. “maybe we don’t have to do the same thing every day.”

“The fuck are you talking about?” Lip lights a cigarette.

“I have an idea.”

Before he pitches it the subject of their topic walks out in his usual green t-shirt and black jeans. “Off to Patsy’s.” he says.

Mickey's breath stutters at seeing him and he rubs his nose nervously. “Hi.” He greets with a flirty smile.

Ian smiles back right before his eyes zero in on the multiple hickeys on Mickey's neck. “Are you shitting me!” Ian exclaims in disgust. Mickey remembers the day of the hospital how Ian had told him guys his age have been using him for sex and he feels bad for not having worn a pull neck or some shit. “Excuse me.” Ian sneers at him one last time before walking away.

“You put them there.” Mickey mutters to himself and is surprised to find Ian's siblings watching their exchange, amused. “Tis not funny.”

“We know.” They both reply. “So what’s this idea?” Lip asks.

“What if we made a video recording ourselves, telling him what happened,”

“Fuck no.” Lip interrupts.

“Hear me out.” Mickey says. “We really don’t have to do the same thing every day. Even you guys must be tired of it. It’s been a fucking year!”

“We know how fucking long it’s been.” Debbie.

“Look, we make this video, tell him everything that happened. I’ll put in photos of us so he’ll believe we’re dating. Then we make him watch it first thing everyday when he wakes up. That way after he’s gotten the heartbreak out the way, we can have a normal, happy day.” Mickey says. “It’s better than what you guys have been doing.”

Debbie shakes her head. “It makes sense. I agree. But that means breaking Ian's heart every morning.”

“I'm aware of that. And it kills me to know that. But the other day he found out and-“he looks at Lip who nods in acknowledgement.

Lip looks at Debbie. “After we went to the hospital he asked to go on a date with Mickey. And he was fine for the rest of the day right?”

“Right.” Mickey agrees. “Fiona and Carl told me how happy he was.” More or less.

Lip and Debbie stare at each other wordlessly.

“What do you say guys? Come on. You know this is better.”

Debbie smirks at him. “You just don’ wanna get kicked out of the bed the next morning.”

“That too.” Mickey nods then goes back to looking at them back and forth. “Lip man, you know I'm right.” He pleads, holding his breath. Hoping that the siblings see that his idea makes hell of a lot more sense, and less effort than lying to Ian every day.

 


	8. Chapter 8

Lip and Debbie are still watching him in contemplation. Lip inhales the last of his cigarette before throwing it away. "Mickey, your idea makes sense, but-" 

"C'mon Lip." Mickey pleads. He then turns to Debbie. "I've asked him this before but I'll ask it again. How the fuck, will you explain when Ian wakes up one day and finds he's aged a fucking decade? You're gonna end up braking his heart every freaking morning then too!" 

Debbie turns to Lip. "He's got a point." 

Lip is clearly _for_  the idea, but he's still getting caught up on the idea of hurting Ian like that every morning. No doubt because he is the cause if Ian's state. 

"I'll think about it." The blond finally says. 

Mickey sighs dejectedly, but there's nothing that can be done now. He shared his idea, it's up to the Gallaghers to implement it. 

"Alright. Thanks for..." 

Mickey turns around and goes back to his car. Diving away, he wonders what he should do for the day since he already ruined his chances with Ian. Again. 

God, this fucking sucked. The sooner Lip comes around the idea, the better. 

 

                                                     **°×°×°**

 

                   For the next couple of days while the Gallaghers are still yet to come around, Mickey takes to buying orchids on the daily. They are the easiest way to get Ian to trust him and immediately agree to go on dates with him. 

On one of their dates where Mickey had offered to make Ian lunch, he makes a video. 

Mickey is in the kitchen finishing up on lunch and he cant stop smiling to himself. Ian is in the living room with Iggy and he's laughing hysterically at the story Iggy is giving him. Mickey is not surprised, because his brother is an idiot but he's usually pretty funny. Iggy must be enjoying to have such a receptive audience. Mickey usually just insults him. 

He plates everything and serves his boyfriend and his brother before sitting next to the redhead. "I like your brother, he's funny." Ian says with a chuckle. 

Mickey grunts around he food in his mouth. "On a good day, sure." 

"You're just jealous you can't even make yourself laugh." Iggy retorts making Ian laugh some more. 

The three men eat Mickey's food companionably -where he keens at some point when Ian praises the dish- and then Ian is whispering, asking where Mickey's bedroom is. 

"Better fucking leave this time." Mickey growls lowly at his brother. 

Iggy raises an eyebrow. "Make me." 

Mickey grates his teeth but he has no time to kick him out because Ian is calling out his name. "Mickey! You coming?" 

.

Mickey laughs, his arms around Ian's neck as he caresses the soft skin of his naked back. "Really? You watch Disney?" 

Ian blushes and buries his head in Mickey's neck to hide it. "Fuck off, I have a baby sister." 

"Oh yeah?" Mickey teases. "And how old is this baby sister?" He asks knowing fully well Debbie is a grown woman. 

"Twelve." Mickey raises a disbelieving eyebrow and Ian pouts. "Fine, she's not twelve." Mickey laughs again and grabs his phone. "What are you doing?" 

"Getting evidence." 

"No." 

"Yes." Mickey switches on the camera and turns it towards them. "Say I Ian Gallagher, as old as I am, still watch Disney channel." 

Ian snorts. "You are a horrible boyfriend." He says then freezes, seemingly surprised that he's used the word. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to assume-" 

"It's okay." Mickey says softly looking into the green eyes. "I would love to be your boyfriend." 

Ian grins then touches his cheek, before placing a chaste kiss on his lips. They start to kiss softly and Mickey drops the phone in favor of pushing off the covers so he can sit on Ian's dick and go for round two. 

Mickey thinks its the best date so far. 

 

                                                     **°×°×°**

 

Mickey gets a 'text' later that evening asking him to go to Detroit. He's sorry to see Ian leave, hating that they won't spend the night together. But Mickey doesn't know how else to have Ian not spend the night so the lie was his best idea.

He shuts the door after Ian has left and sighs forlornly. "Dammit." 

Iggy pauses his movie and looks at him sympathetically. "The brother hasn't gotten back to you yet?" 

Mickey shakes his head. "No." 

Iggy walks to the kitchen and pulls out a beer. He hands it to Mickey and gives him a soft smile. "I'm sorry bro, he'll come around." 

Mickey can only hope so. 

 

                                                     **°×°×°**

 

Mickey is sleeping soundly when his phone goes off. He reaches blindly towards the night stand and presses the receive button. "Hello?" 

 _"Come over and bring all the footage you've got."_ Lip says then hangs up. 

Mickey stares at his phone before quickly shooting out of the bed. After his sleepy self has figured out Lip got his number from Fiona who'd asked him for it once, he then registers that it's finally happening. 

Mickey won't have to go to Patsy's worried that this will be one of the days Ian rejects him.   
Mickey won't have to lie to the man he loves anymore.   
Ian's family doesn't have to put their lives on pause for the sake of their brother. 

And most importantly, 

Ian won't have to do the same thing everyday.

Mickey dashes into the bathroom and does a quick work of cleaning himself. He swallows down a warm glass of milk, grabs an apple and heads down to the basement. 

Today is the fucking day. 

 

                                                     **°×°×°**

 

The Gallaghers -sans Ian- are all gathered in the living room when he gets there. Lip is on the laptop working intently, his forehead screwed up on concentration. 

"Mickey!" Fiona receives him with a hug and Mickey taps her back cautiously. 

He is guided next to Lip and he automatically pulls his phone out. "Where's Ian?" Mickey asks because it's too early for him to be at Patsy's. 

"Out on a ran. Left here whistling and everything." Debbie replies happily. "We're happy you came into his life Mickey." 

Mickey's looking at his phone when he replies quietly; "I'm glad I met him too." 

.

Ian comes barreling into the house about an hour maybe two later. Mickey isn't very sure since they've been working on the video, with him giving the commentary and explaining to Ian about the accident carefully. The family had had to give him space because he wouldn't have done the recording freely otherwise. He really hopes it works out. 

Right now however, he's having a hard time swallowing or breathing. Ian's in a black wife beater that's dark with sweat around his neck and armpits. It should be gross but it's really _not_. More sweat is trickling down his body and he lifts the bottom of his vest to wipe at his forehead. 

"Hey guys." He says before walking towards the kitchen. "Fucking thirsty." 

Mickey feels Carl's hand on his chin, closing his mouth for him, making Debbie and Fiona chuckle. 

"Try not to drool on our couch." Lip says with a smirk of his own. 

Mickey blushes deeply with embarrassment. Ian comes back shirtless, his vest thrown over his shoulder and the brunette grabs a pillow to cover his hardness. It doesn't go unnoticed by Carl. 

"Who's our guest?" Ian asks easily. 

Mickey looks away trying not to think about how his lips had trailed down that chest and stomach just yesterday. 

"This is Mickey, Lip's friend." Carl replies.

"Yeah." Mickey concurs, his throat feeling like sand paper. 

"I'm Ian." The taller man moves forward to shake his hand. When a drop of water trickles down Ian's chin to his nipple, Mickey unconsciously licks his lips. The redhead notices with a tilt of his head. "I'm about to grab a shower." 

Mickey makes a sound he doesn't recognize as his own. 

"Jesus Ian, you just met the guy." Fiona chastises. 

"Says the girl that used tinder for months." 

"Okaaaay." Fiona replies. "But I'm sure Mickey-"

"Can speak for himself." Mickey snaps at her then stands up. "I wanted to use the bathroom anyway." 

"On that note, I'll be at Patsy's."   
"Me too."  
"Me too."   
"I will just edit this from the café."   
"Debbie get Liam." 

 Mickey is impressed by how fast the house clears. 

"Looks like we have the house to ourselves." Ian says dropping his sweats in one swoop. 

Mickey shakes his head, wondering how Ian can be shy in one minute and this shameless in the next. But he has no time to ponder on it because a naked Ian is climbing the stairs and Mickey is right on his heels, eyes never once leaving the firm ass. 

 

                                                     **°×°×°**

 

They have shower sex.

The have couch sex.

The have kitchen sex.

They finish with bed sex after a quick meal during lunch. After that they pass out and don't wake up until later that evening when the noisy Gallaghers wake them up. 

"Aah shit." Ian scratches his bed hair with a sigh. 

"What?" Mickey asks drowsily, kissing the freckled shoulder.

"Forgot to make Lip's birthday cake. Think it's too late to get one store bought?" 

Oh. That's right. Lip's everyday birthday. 

Ian is sliding off his bed and searching for clothes. "I would really like to do this again Mick." Mickey smiles. "I hope this doesn't freak you out but I feel," he gestures towards his beautiful chest. "connected to you. Like, strongly. I don't know why." 

Mickey slides off the bed and grabs the back of Ian's neck. He kisses him, long and slow, making it last. "Would love to see you again too." 

He starts dressing up too and Ian's silence makes him look at the redhead. "What?" He asks. 

"You wanna stay and celebrate my brother's birthday?" 

 

                                                     **°×°×°**

 

And that's how Mickey spends the night. 

They eat cake and watch _Don't Breathe_ that Mickey discovers they've seen a million times. Mickey's not one for horror movies, but the way Ian hides behind him when the movie gets more and more intense, has him loving every moment. 

Later when Lip turns down going to the strip club because he twisted his leg, Ian and Mickey make love one last time in the bed, this time trying to be quiet but Mickey's not sure how well they succeed. 

 

                                                     **°×°×°**

 

Ian wakes up to find a man with dark hair in his arms. It is so comfortable he doesn't even want to move. They fit so perfectly its a little bit scary. 

His heart beats fast as he wonders how he could have possibly brought a man who's not his boyfriend to his family home. He slides off slowly, quietly and steps down. He smirks, impressed with himself at how hot the guy is. 

An excited Ian dresses and runs down the stairs to where his family is having breakfast, ready to share the news. 

"Guys!" 

They all turn to look at him. "Ian! You're awake!" Fiona looks at him carefully, as so do the rest. They are seem to be looking for something behind him. He ignores them.

"There is this _really_ hot guy in my bed." He explains excitedly and is surprised when he gets no reaction from them. "Guys." 

"He's your boyfriend." Debbie explains. 

"What?!" 

 

                                                     **°×°×°**

 

Mickey is woken up by Carl who throws his clothes on his face. He looks around at the empty bed. "Where's Ian?" 

Carl smiles sadly at him. "It's time." 


	9. Chapter 9

Unlike the first time Mickey saw Ian freak out, today’s freak out is… different. Ian watches the entire video quietly, doesn’t say a word while everyone else holds their breaths waiting to comfort him. But Ian shocks them when he just presses ‘play’ after the video is done. He does it twice more, re-watching it. In the video, their relationship is saved for last. So the fourth time, when he gets to the photos from the Garden of the Phoenix, their faces smiling up at the camera, he cracks a tiny smirk that has Mickey's heart jack rabbiting. And when he gets to their video in bed, when Mickey says _“It’s okay,_ _"I would love to be your boyfriend."_  right before they start kissing, he turns to Mickey with a teary smile that breaks the consultant’s heart. He gravitates towards Ian and pulls him in for a tight hug.

Ian throws his hands around Mickey and buries his head in Mickey's neck right before he breaks down. He trembles and shakes through his silent crying and Mickey only tightens his hold. Ian sniffs, gulps for air before letting out a hiccup, his nails digging hard into Mickey. The latter feels a tear leave him too. For a minute he thinks maybe Lip and Debbie were right, Ian can't go through this every morning. It’s not fair. It is not fucking fair!

He holds him tightly and doesn’t let go until Ian's crying has subsided.

When they finally let go, the Gallaghers have dispersed to give them space. Ian pulls away and wipes his tears off, his face red. He looks at Mickey and takes a deep breath. “So you guys tell me this every day?”

Mickey shakes his head ‘no’. “Today is the first time.” He sniffs and swallows the lump in his throat. “But umm, your siblings have had to do it a couple of times when a stranger fucks up.”

“Fuck.” Ian leans on the back of the couch as his siblings tumble back into the living room. “If,” Ian curses again. “If I do the same thing every day, does that mean I make you do the same thing every fucking day too?” they all nod simultaneously. “FUCK!”

“Hey, hey, hey,” Lip squeezes Ian's shoulder while Fiona kneels between his legs.

“It’s okay sweet pea.” She starts. “We would do anything for you. Anything.”

“I’m so sorry Ian.” Lip says, his voice breaking.

Ian looks at him and shakes his head. “An accident is an accident Lip.” Lip’s face contorts into something angry and then he’s walking away, the front door banging loudly behind him.

Ian glances towards Mickey. “I'm sorry you have to deal with me. Like this.”

Mickey takes his left hand with both hands. “I don’t care. I met you like this, have _been_ seeing you like this and I still don’t care.”

Ian smiles at him sadly. “It doesn’t bother you? That you have to remind me who you are every day?”

“No.” Mickey replies with conviction and Ian sniffs before nodding.

He looks around at his siblings. “I'm sorry guys.”

“Don’t.” Debbie says. “We don’t mind. I mean, I could do without any more cake, but other than that, it’s fine.”

Ian laughs for the first time since they made him watch the video and everyone joins him. The redhead gets up. “That’s enough. No more crying. What do we do after you guys have told me the truth? I know I don’t cry the entire day like some pussy.”

The siblings laugh again. “Well, you never used to cry everyday but you did get sad and refused to leave the house. But that hasn’t happened since…” Fiona trails off.

“Since what?” Ian asks curiously. They all turn to look at Mickey and Ian turns to him too. Mickey's face gets warm at the attention. “Mickey, right?” Mickey nods. “I really like you, huh?”

“I like to think so.” Mickey smiles softly.

“Guys, can we…?” Ian requests and Fiona, Debbie and Carl hug him before leaving the house to start their day.

Ian goes to the kitchen. Mickey follows.

The redhead starts making them coffee and pancakes with eggs. Mickey just sits at the counter watching him while the redhead doesn’t speak until he’s done. He sits by the counter next to Mickey and the question he asks first takes Mickey by surprise.

“Was last night the first time we’ve had sex?” Mickey shakes his head no and Ian snorts out a laugh. “I'm sorry I'm such a slut.”

Mickey raises an amused eyebrow. “Birds of a feather flock together, right?” he winks and Ian shakes his head in amusement. The smile however disappears and he starts playing with his pancakes. Mickey puts his coffee down and gives him all his attention.

“Do you love me?”

Mickey looks him right in the eye when he replies. “Yes.” Ian grins. “From the moment I laid eyes on you.”

Ian leans forward and pecks his cheek. “I feel like it’s unfair to you.”

Mickey is already shaking his head ‘no’ adamantly. “Don’ think about it like that. Think about it like me doing anything for the man I love.”

Ian laughs. “Oh my God, you’re so God damn corny.” Mickey frowns, taken aback. Doesn’t Ian like that? “But I can see why I let you in every day.” The brunette exhales the breath he was holding.

“You didn’t always let me in. Most days than not you chased me away.”

“No!” Ian exclaims scandalized. “Hot guy like you?”

Mickey laughs. “Hot guy like me.”

“What is wrong with me?”

Mickey looks at Ian with what he imagines are heart eyes. “Nothing.”

Ian opens and closes his mouth a few times, trying to say something. “Don’ say shit like that. Gonna make me fall for you even though we just met.” He curses. “Wait, that’s not true. We’ve been dating for a while now.” He grabs his coffee and takes a long sip. “This is so fucked up.”

“It is.” Mickey agrees. “But, we just have to make due.”

Ian smirks at him. “Kinda wanna fuck you.” His smirk turns into a grin. “Again.”

Mickey licks his lips. “You’re not gonna get any objections from me.” Ian chuckles. “But can we finish breakfast first? I'm kinda hungry.”

“Of course.”

 

                                                     **°×°×°**

 

Mickey and Ian stare at each other in the eyes as they undress slowly. Mickey licks his lips as he kicks his jeans away while Ian doesn’t take his eyes off Mickey's mouth as he pulls his Tee over his head. Mickey sits on the edge of the bed and keeps scooting back till he’s leaning against the headboard.

“Turn around.” Ian commands, hands on his waist and Mickey shudders before doing so. “Why do I have a feeling I'm obsessed with that ass?”

Mickey chuckles in the pillow. “You kinda are.”

Suddenly Ian's breath is in his ear. “I’d be a blind fool not to.” He punctuates his words by squeezing one cheek.  Mickey moans and pushes his ass back into the large palm. “You like that, huh?”

“Fuck yeah.” Ian laughs and Mickey finds himself biting on the pillow when two slick fingers are inside his hole.

“How many times did we go last night?”

“Lost c-count. _Shit_.”

“So you’re pretty much ready to go?” Ian presses against his prostate while his other hand plays with Mickey's nipples and the latter is ready to cum any minute now. “Mick?”

Mickey finally finds his voice. “Yeah-yeah.”

“Mmm.” Ian hums. “Kinda eager too.” He says when Mickey stars fucking himself against his fingers. The redhead reaches for more lube, slicking himself up and Mickey shudders again in anticipation. “Gonna fuck your voice out of you.”

“Then fucking get to.”

“My bossy bottom. I like that.” Ian coos and Mickey feels like he’s going to _die_. Just dead and gone right this minute. And he wouldn’t even give a flying fuck.

They don’t talk again after that. Ian grabs onto Mickey's hips and without further ado pushes into Mickey's waiting heat. The brunette bites on his bottom lip as he moans with every inch that penetrates him. The redhead doesn’t waste any time before he’s wiggling to find leverage and within no time is making good on his promise. Mickey yells and shouts and curses and groans and calls out Ian's name over and over.

“Fuck.” Ian moans then bends to bite on Mickey's shoulder. The angle has him going straight for gold and Mickey cries out louder than he has since they started fucking.

It feels so fucking amazing he never wants to stop. He wants to remain attached to Ian like this for the rest of their fucking lives. He grabs onto the headboard and starts meeting each of Ian's thrusts.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck.” Ian chants and then he stills, spilling his seed deep inside Mickey. He then reaches forward and jerks Mickey off while still cursing, and spasming through his orgasm. “Shit Mickey. I fucking love this.”

Mickey grabs onto the hand on his hips as he climaxes on Ian's hand and the sheet below them.

They each take deep breathes, with Ian still inside him as they come down from their high. Soon Ian is putting all his weight on Mickey and they go down together.

“I think that might just be the best sex I’ve ever had.”

Mickey laughs.

“What?”

“You say that every time.”

Ian laughs too. “With that ass and those skills, I can see why.”

Mickey just laughs again. It doesn’t matter than Ian has short term memory loss. Mickey fell for the right man.

 

                                                     **°×°×°**

 

After they’ve showered and dressed, Ian requests to go to the place they took those photos in so Mickey's drives them to the Garden of the Phoenix. There they spend most of the day laughing, talking, eating and being generally happy.

It’s good. It’s really fucking good.

Mickey is _happy_. And so is Ian.

 

                                                     **°×°×°**

 

 

                            The next day when they show the video to Ian, everything goes to shit. It seems the redhead always reacts differently to finding out the truth but this is the worst.

He is not hysterical. He is not calm.

He is fucking _angry_. For all the wrong reasons too!

Ian sits on the coffee table and faces Mickey. He looks around at his siblings then back to Mickey. “I can't keep doing this to you.”

“You’re not doing anything _to_ me, Ian. I _love_ you.”

“No, no, no.” Ian shakes his head and stands up. “No.” the Gallaghers excuse them while Carl squeezes Mickey's shoulder on the way to the kitchen.

“Ian, don’t do this.” Mickey pleads standing up too.

“I HAVE FUCKING SHORT TERM MEMORY LOSS MICKEY!” Ian shouts like Mickey doesn’t get it. “I don’t remember who you are every fucking morning I wake up. How can you be okay with living like this?”

Mickey shrugs, feeling like his tears are about to fall any minute. “I just am. I am ready to do this, Ian. So don’t break up with me just because you think-“

“I'm ruining your life. You don’t want me! You need someone less damaged Mickey. So no, I won't let you, I can't, _we_ can't.” Ian's voice stutters on that last one and he has to breathe loudly, hand against his chest. “I'm sorry.”

“Ian.”

“There is no future with me Mickey. We’re done, I'm sorry.”

Mickey sighs and reluctantly heads towards the door. He wants to stay. He wants to convince Ian that this is the wrong call. But the redhead is so angry and looks so fucking determined there’s nothing Mickey can do or say to change his mind. He looks back at Ian one more time and Ian is leaning into Fiona as he watches Mickey go. “I'm sorry.” He mouths, face full of regret.

“Ian, you are making the wrong decision.” Mickey hears Fiona whisper just as he’s out the door.

“I need you guys to destroy that video.”

“Are- are you sure?” it’s Debbie who asks.

“Yes.”

Ian replies with conviction and Mickey practically runs towards his car. He drops his keys atleast three times but he eventually gets inside and closes the door. He hits the stirring wheel repeatedly over and over and fucking over, his heart getting crushed into a million fucking pieces.

And there, in that moment, by himself, in his car. Even though Mickey hasn’t done it since he was a kid,

Mickey finally cries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *runs away*


	10. Chapter 10

“You gotta get up sometime bro.” Mickey hears Iggy plead on the other side of the door. “It’s been three days, enough with the fucking wallowing.”

“I'm not fucking wallowing!” Mickey shouts back.

Because he’s not. He's just really fucking upset. Ian kicked him out, broke up with him, and told his siblings to erase the evidence of their existence. The video Mickey thought was the needed solution, is gone. And now all Mickey can do is watch and rewatch the video he has on his phone, alternating between that and looking at the selfies they took at the Garden of Phoenix, while trying not to cry.

Okay, maybe he’s wallowing. Just a little bit.

He throws the phone and it lands on the foot of his bed. This fucking sucks, so fucking bad. He has lost the major source of his happiness and now Mickey doesn’t know what to do. He could take advantage of the fact that Ian won't remember him to go back to the Gallagher house. Fiona had already called him telling him to do exactly that. And Mickey could, he really could. Except that wouldn’t be respecting Ian's wishes. And what kind of person would that make him? Taking advantage of the man he supposedly loves?

Mickey sighs and throws a pillow over his head. Iggy has finally retrieved and is no longer banging at his bedroom door. Maybe Mickey can sleep now.

Except he can't.

He’s tried.

Maybe he could try calling his boss and see if he can get back to work. Yeah, he should do that. It will atleast get his mind off Ian. Off his broken heart. He’s just reached for his phone and is swiping through his contacts when Iggy bangs on the door again.

“WHAT?!”

Iggy doesn’t speak so Mickey reluctantly opens his door.

“What?” he repeats.

Iggy waves his phone in Mickey's face. “Jamie just called. He’s having a party at the house. Let’s go get you wasted.”

Mickey dresses as fast as possible. Doesn't even take a shower. 

 

                                                    **°×°×°**

 

Mickey drops him and Iggy to the Milkovich home. It feels good to see his family and spend time with them but he finds that he's not in a partying mood. He's still nursing his second beer when Iggy offers him a line but he's really not in the mood. So instead he goes out for some fresh air and a smoke. 

The sun is just beginning to set and is a really beautiful shade of orange. Of course his mind automatically goes to Ian's hair. Mickey drops on the bottom step with a sad, longing smile. His boyfriend's hair -because Ian is still is his boyfriend since Mickey's in denial- in the evening, against the sunset is the most beautiful thing Mickey has ever laid eyes on. 

Mickey is still reminiscing when he almost chokes on his cigatette. Speak of the devil and he fucking appears. The redhead comes jogging past the Milkovich house, and right past Mickey. Ian smiles at him as he's running by and forgets to watch the pavement. He trips on a pothole and down he goes. Mickey has never moved so fast in his life.

He brackets Ian's body and grabs him under the armpits to stand him up. Ian looks at his bloody knee and winces. "It's been a while since that happened." He chuckles but throws his hand across Mickey's shoulders so they can lip towards the steps. "I'm so embarassed." 

"Dont be." Mickey tells him as he sits him down. "Let me get the first aid kit." He offers. "Here, you can have my beer." 

"Thanks." Ian says with a smile. "I'm Ian, by the way." 

"Mickey." He shakes the redhead's hand before walking back into the house and into the kitchen. 

Mickey grabs the first aid kit in his hands and takes a deep breath. This is so un-fucking-fair. So unfair! He has never been much for believing in fate but he has no other way to explain this. 

Shaking it off, he grabs two beers and heads back out. 

Mickey kneels in front of Ian and dabs gently on his wound, wiping off the blood. He takes care of it and wraps a bandage when he's done. Mickey finds himself caressing the knee slowly, not wanting to lose the contact. 

"Hey." Ian finally says and Mickey pulls his hands away and closes the box. He then takes one of the beers and sits next to Ian. "Do we know each other?" Ian asks quietly. 

Mickey looks him the eyes for a few seconds before shaking his head slowly then looking away. "No." 

"Weird." Ian takes a sip of his drink. "I feel like I know you. Do you ever get that feeling?" 

Mickey clears his throat, feeling like his heart is trying to burst out of his chest. "Yeah, sure." 

Ian grins at him and taps his thigh twice before standing up. "I gotta go. Thanks for..." He gestures at his leg.

"No problem." 

Ian limps down the stairs with effort and Mickey quickly stands up. "I should probably drop you off. You shouldn't have to strain that knee." 

Ian scrunches up his face like he feels bad that Mickey's offering. "It's not too much trouble?" 

_I assure you, it's not_. Instead Mickey says; "Not at all." Then he's searching his pockets for his keys. 

.

Mickey parks outside the Gallagher house his hands sweaty as fuck. Ian hasn't taken his eyes off him since they got in the car. He's been shamelessly staring even after Mickey caught him out severally. 

"We're here." Mickey clears his throat when Ian wont stop staring at him. 

"Oh." Ian says looking around, surprised like he didn't know this is where they were headed. "I wanna ask you something, please don't be weirded out." 

"Shoot." 

"I don't know what this is I'm feeling but I feel like I'll regret it if i don't ask you for your number." 

Mickey chuckles and thumbs his nose. The gods are clearly laughing at him today. Un-fucking-real. 

"Yeah, sur-" 

Mickey opens his eyes wide when Ian presses their lips together. He holds his breath, completely shocked. 

Ian pulls back when Mickey doesn't respond. "I'm sorry. Shit. I'm so, shit. I don't know why i did that." He says before jumping out of the car. He hisses, having forgotten his bad knee. "I'm sorry." He repeats and by now Mickey has gotten his bearings again. 

"Don't be. It's alright. If you like we can go out right now."

Ian shrugs apologetically. "Can't. Today's my brother's birthday." He says. "Pick me up tomorrow?"

Mickey grins happily. "You got it." He starts the car, his mood suddenly elated. 

"Wait!" Ian calls out and Mickey looks out the window again. 

"Yeah?" 

"How did you know where I live?" 

Mickey smirks at Ian and the latter smiles back though clearly expecting a reply. But Mickey just drives away laughing lightly. 

He can't do it. He can't stay away. He is going to Patsy's tomorrow, he is remaking that video and he is getting more fucking orchids. Ian is his, and Mickey will be dammed if he lets him go that easily. 


	11. Chapter 11

                The following day, Mickey orders the orchids and goes to Patsy’s just like he’s been doing. He feels kind of nervous, especially because he remade the video that tells Ian about the accident and their relationship. Lip had forwarded him everything from the accident and the hospital the night before, and Mickey had edited and done the voice over even more confident this time since he was by himself.

Before with the Gallaghers in the vicinity and probably listening to him, he hadn’t been able to truly be free when doing the voice over. But this time he could keep the voice friendly, and he was able to joke without feeling embarrassed about it and he really hoped Ian would like it.

He however couldn’t get the image of Ian getting heartbroken over the news of the accident out of his head. Not to mention he will be by himself today. It was a little nerve wrecking. He stands by the entrance of the café and glances at Ian who’s at the very far end, in the very same table he always sits at, playing with his waffles.

Mickey startles when he feels a hand land on his shoulder. “You’re going to be fine.” Fiona encourages in his ear.

“I'm happy you’re so fucking confident.”

“You’re not?” Fiona smiles at him then gestures at Ian. “Look at him! You remember the first time you came here. Was he smiling and looking _that_ happy?” Mickey shakes his head ‘no.’ “For fuck’s sake he’s whistling!” she exclaims like a person intrigued. “He clearly loves you, even though he doesn’t know yet.”

Mickey swallows resisting the urge to ask Fiona for more proof that Ian will be happy to see him. “Okay.”

“Good. Now go.” Mickey nods at her. “I'm trusting you with this.” She says earnestly. “We all are. Take care of our brother Mickey.”

“I will.” Mickey promises. He's not surprised at how much he means it.

Mickey takes a deep breath and then another. And another. And another. He then, finally, walks towards Ian's table. He doesn’t hide the flowers behind his back but instead clutches them with both hands, walking stealthily towards his boyfriend. Ian does a double take when he sees Mickey walking towards him with the flowers. He gasps and keeps looking between the flowers and Mickey until the brunette has reached the table.

“Are those for me?” a baffled Ian asks.

 

                                                    **°×°×°**

 

Mickey drives them towards the Garden of the Phoenix, feeling like the best atmosphere for breaking the news to Ian. Said man is smelling the flowers as he alternates between looking out the window and smiling at Mickey. He's so happy it’s contagious and Mickey keeps finding himself smiling too.

When they arrive he parks the car, and just like that first day, they walk until they get to that beautiful area they both fell in love with. Sitting on the grass, Mickey pats the space next to him and Ian joins him.

“This place is beautiful.” Ian says marveling at the beauty of it all.

“It is.” Mickey replies looking at Ian.

The redhead notices and he blushes in that way that always takes Mickey's breath away. Mickey finds himself leaning forward and he can't help but smile when Ian meets him halfway. It’s just a short, chaste kiss, just a touch of their lips. It shouldn’t leave Mickey breathless but it does.

He pulls back and clears his throat. “I need to tell you something Ian.”

Ian perks up and faces Mickey. “What is it?” he asks curiously.

“This isn’t the first time we’re meeting.”

Ian frowns. “I want to be surprised, but I'm not. I do feel like I know you.”

Mickey nods, glad to hear that. It’s obvious something inside Ian recognizes him, recognizes their bond, even though Ian's brain won't. “I need to show you something.”

Mickey pulls the laptop he brought with out of his bag. He hesitantly opens it and Ian sits even closer so their shoulders are touching, clearly trying to get a better view of what Mickey wants to show him. “What is it?”

Mickey's opens the folder that contains the video and his finger hesitates, lingering on the video for a few seconds until Ian nudges him.

“C’mon Mick.” Mickey plays the video. It opens with the selfies they took right here in this space they’re seated. “Wait, wha…how?” Ian starts. “How do I not remember us taking this photos? When was this? Are we dating? Because we look like we are.”

Mickey winces internally. “Keep watching.”

Ian does.

_We took this photos a few weeks ago on our second first date_. Ian frowns. _The reason you can't remember us taking them is because… a year ago, you were in an accident Ian. You and Lip were coming from the strip club for his birthday and there was…_ While in the video Mickey struggles to phrase his words, Ian's frown keeps getting deeper and deeper, as the evidence of the accident and his condition plays on the screen. Mickey doesn’t once take his eyes off him. _You went into a comma and when you woke up something was wrong. The doctor called it short term memory loss._

“What?” Ian croaks out.

_That means that every day will always be August 16 th to you, Lip’s birthday. Even though it’s been a year since. We met four weeks ago and have been dating for three. I am your boyfriend and we are happy. Every day I have to remind you of who I am. Every day I will have to remind you that I love you, Ian. But I don’t mind. _

There are tears in Ian's eyes as their video in bed at Mickey's condo plays. They are genuinely happy in that video and they look like they’ve been together forever. The video always bring tears to Mickey's eyes too.

The video is back to Mickey recording himself, a soft smile on his face. _Your mind may not remember me, but I hope you will be happy to know that your heart does. Because every time we meet you always say how you feel like you know me. I'm betting you said it today too. Well that’s because you **do** know me Ian. We have kissed. We have touched. We have been together. And every first time is always the best I’ve ever had. _

“We’ve fucked more than once?” Ian asks and Mickey has to laugh because that’s not the first thing he thought Ian would ask.

Ian gets up and dusts himself off. He walks towards the hut and leans on it staring into the park. Mickey pauses the video and switches off the laptop. He leaves it in the bag on the ground, then follows Ian. Leaning next to him, Mickey makes sure their bodies are touching, hoping to give all the comfort Ian needs.

“Was anybody else hurt? During the accident.”

Mickey shakes his head ‘no.’ “Just injuries. Yours was the most severe.”

Ian sniffs, nods and wipes the residual tears on his face. “Wow.” He glances at Mickey. “It must be a bitch having to tell me who you are every day.”

Mickey shakes his head adamantly. “No. No its not. I don’t mind. I used to when you used to reject me,” he grins when Ian laughs. “But ever since you told me about the orchids you always give me a first date.”

Ian laughs again and shakes his head. “How many first dates have we been on?”

Mickey raises an eyebrow. “A couple.”

“I…” Ian plays with his fingers. “Fuck. Why me? Shouldn’t you date someone…”

“No. I love _you_. I want _you_. It’s you that I need in my life. Short term memory loss or not.”

“You love me.”

“I love you.”

Ian squints up at the sun. “I guess, I feel like I could too.”

“Yeah?” Mickey asks heart galloping against his chest at the new information.

“Yeah.” Ian confirms. “Ever since you approached me this morning all I’ve wanted to do is kiss you but I didn’t want to freak you out by moving too fast.” He smiles. “Usually I don’t give a fuck but you feel special to me and I didn’t want to fuck this up.”

Mickey breathes hard through his nose, having to inhale and exhale a few times at this new revelation. “You want to kiss me now?”

“Fuck yes.”

When they pull back after what feels like forever with swollen aching lips, Ian grins. “You wanna get out of here? I need a refresher course on how good in bed you are.”

 

                                                    **°×°×°**

 

Three Months Later


	12. Chapter 12

                                                _Three Months Later_

Mickey doesn’t know how to explain it, but every morning they break the news to Ian about the accident and his memory loss, the less severe his reactions get. The news keeps hurting less and less and everyone couldn’t be happier about it. The only other person who might even be more ecstatic than Mickey is Lip. The oldest brother seems to always breathe in relief the less Ian cries. Some days he doesn’t even cry, especially when he looks around the room at Mickey and his loving family, after watching the video. He obviously usually feels the support in the room and it helps.

It also helps that they start with explaining the accident, then the happy memories after. So more often than not he’s smiling and or laughing by the time the video comes to an end.

Every day Mickey has been making memories with Ian and his family, so everyday the video gets longer. But it’s totally worth it, having not to watch Ian going through so much heartbreak that he cries till his eyes run dry.

 

                                                    **°×°×°**

 

Ian and Mickey are moving in together! It’s a miracle in itself really, but it’s happening.

After his 2 month leave had come to an end, Mickey and Ian had made so much progress he couldn’t believe it. After Ian had watched the video and internalized everything, they would then proceed to have a normal day where Mickey would do his level best to ensure Ian isn’t sad or unhappy about his condition.

Spending the night at Mickey's condo stopped being violent outbursts when morning came, once Mickey was able to make Ian trust him –a stranger in his eyes- enough to let him play the video. It became easier the more it was clear Ian was in love with Mickey despite his short term memories. Trust came easily and things got easier after that.

                So once they’d hit the 3 month mark, Mickey had asked Ian to dress up, he had taken him to a four star hotel, wined and dined him, then proceeded to ask him to move in with him. Even though he had asked and was hoping against all odds that Ian would say yes, Mickey had been _flabbergasted_ when the redhead had agreed with no hesitation and now here they were.

Iggy was holding the camera that Mickey had purchased a month ago, filming them and giving the most ridiculous commentaries.

Mickey had talked to his boss about consulting in just Chicago, and because Mickey is an excellent employee, his boss had agreed to stop the travelling. This way, he was able to see Ian daily, and spend the night with him when they weren’t lounging around the house or going out on Mickey's days off. Since he had an office now, Ian more times than not came to hang out when he wasn’t with his family.

“Look at Gallagher lifting the single couch by himself.” Iggy says while recording said act. “Mickey couldn’t do that even if I offered him a thousand bucks.”

Mickey scoffs from where he’s sorting out Ian's stuff. “And where exactly would you get a thousand dollars?”

Iggy turns the camera towards him with a glare. “If I wanted to get a thousand bucks, I would get a thousand bucks.”

“Oh yeah? So money for groceries is on you this week?”

Iggy turns the camera towards Ian who’s watching the brothers with an amused grin. “Ian, my dick of a brother, is expecting me to feel ashamed for living off of him.”

Ian snorts. “And you’re not?”

Iggy scoffs. “Fuck no. Do you know how much the fucker earns?”

As Ian is laughing, Mickey picks up the box labelled ‘clothes’ and heads with it to _their_ bedroom. God it feels good to call it that. He opens the closet and starts hanging them up in the space he already cleared. He listens to Ian laughing some more, and he can't help but smile. Everyone gets along with Iggy, but knowing Ian likes his brother makes Mickey's heart flatter.

It’s as he’s putting his boyfriend’s underwear away when he senses another presence in the room. He grins but doesn’t turn around.

“You’re amazing, you know that?” Ian says quietly.

Mickey turns around and leans on the closet, facing the redhead. “Feel the same way about you.” He discloses earnestly.

Ian looks at the floor, twisting his mouth and Mickey frowns worriedly. In a second he’s standing in front of his boyfriend, concern overwhelming him.

“What’s wrong?”

“I just-“ Ian sighs. “You love me despite this,” he gestures at himself. “and you’re willing to provide for me since I can't work and I-“ he sighs again and Mickey sighs too.

Caressing Ian's upper arms, he licks his lips. “Look at me.” Ian does. “Do you know what ‘I love you’ means?” Ian just smiles but doesn’t say anything. “It means sticking together through thick and thin, good times, bad, sickness, health and all that shit.”

Ian bends so he touches their lips together softly, clearly appreciating the sentiment. Mickey grabs the taller man’s head and deepens their kiss. Ian moans before pushing a tongue past Mickey's lips. The kiss turns heated and before any man knows it they’re undressed and under the covers, unapologetically moaning each other’s names.

.

“So,” Ian clears his throat while caressing Mickey's naked back where they’re lying on the bed facing each other. “Was that you proposing to me earlier?”

Mickey chuckles. “Is that what got you all hot and bothered?”

Ian laughs and straddles him again. Mickey is quick to bracket him with his thighs. “So what if it was?”

Mickey bites his bottom lip and laughs when Ian pulls it back out slowly with his thumb. “You got a marriage kink?”

“When it comes to you apparently.”

Mickey visibly shivers and Ian's smile turns into a grin before he’s rubbing their flaccid cocks together. It prompts their dicks into hardening and Ian doesn’t take his eyes off Mickey's eyes as he slides back in excruciatingly slow.  

“Yes.” Ian breathes. “I’ll marry you Mick.” He thrusts in hard and Mickey's shocked gasp turns into one of pleasure. “I’ll marry you right now.”

Mickey whines when Ian pulls out, placing his palms on the redhead’s ass cheeks to pull him back in. As he holds tightly onto his boyfriend during their second fuck in a span of minutes, Mickey realizes Ian might not be the only one with a marriage kink.

 

                                                    **°×°×°**

 

                After showering where they sex one more time, they decide to take a walk. Ian has this thing, where he doesn’t like to let go of Mickey's hand, or rather doesn’t like when he’s not touching the shorter man in some way. Not that Mickey is any better. They stop for ice cream, and continue walking while talking and laughing. They look so happy, no one would believe them if Mickey told them he had to remind Ian who he is this morning or that Ian didn’t remember what they did yesterday before he saw the video.

Mickey makes the mistake of walking by the street that has like 5 dog pounds. If he had known Ian would have gone crazy over the abandoned puppies, he would have led them through another route. The red head enters the third pound they come across, without even waiting for Mickey. He approaches the first guy he sees and announces;

“We want a dog!”

Mickey raises a disbelieving eyebrow, quickly getting in after his boyfriend. “We want what now?”

“A dog!” Ian repeats looking at Mickey, and the excitement on his face precedes that of the orchids. The brunette blinks a few times, already knowing he’s not about to deny his boyfriend a puppy, even though he’s never owned one himself.  

“I… umm,” the guys starts and Ian looks at him confused. “I don’t work here?”

“Oh!” Ian laughs. “I'm sorry, sorry.” He repeats with another chuckle before walking further into the shop.

.

They leave the pound with a five year old [chocolate Border Collie](https://www.warrenphotographic.co.uk/photography/bigs/41247-Chocolate-Border-Collie-white-background.jpg) that immediately takes to Mickey. When they get home and he drops on the couch exhausted, Cami –“Give him a name Mickey!” “Why me?” “Because he clearly loves you.” “I don’t fucking know man, I have never even thought about getting a dog before now.” “Well now we have a son. Name him.” “Umm, Cameron.” “I love it. Short for Cami.”- jumps and settles next to him, head on Mickey's lap. He immediately starts scratching behind his ears and Cami whines happily.

“Aw, he totally loves you Mick.” Ian coos.

“He loves you too. He’s yours.”

“Ours.”

Ian proclaims with a kiss to Mickey's lips and that’s the end of that.

 

                                                    **°×°×°**

 

_Seven Months Later._

 

                Ian wakes up then twists and turns in a _very_ comfortable bed. He spreads his hands and the bed is so big he instantly realizes he’s not at home where he lives with his five siblings. Where the fuck is he? He doesn’t remember going out the night before. He never does because of Lip’s birthday. Rubbing a hand across his face and not looking forward to face the geriatric this expensive place belongs to, Ian sits up and slides towards the edge of the bed.

He clicks irritably at the fact that he’s still naked, and walks towards the closet to grab something to wear because he can't find anything on the floor. His jaw drops in shock when he sees his clothes in the closet. It’s at that same moment he notices the silver band on his _ring_ finger. What the fucking fuck?! Just then, a beautiful brown and white dog runs into the bedroom and plants its paws on his stomach, clearly recognizing him. It barks once as if saying hello and Ian absent mindedly pats it’s head, his mind reeling.

Does he live here?

No, it can't be. That would not make sense. He went to bed last night, in his bed at the Gallagher house.

Is he dreaming?

“Where exactly am I?”

Ian turns around quickly, to see a paper stuck on the TV that’s by the bed. The paper says; **PLAY ME**.

With shaky legs, Ian stealthily walks towards the bed, the dog right on his heels. He sits on the edge again, and the dog puts its head on his lap. Ian swallows, noticing how comfortable the dog is, like it does this every day. And Ian gets even more confused when he can feel the affection he has for the big guy. He reaches for the remote and presses ‘play’ on the paused video.

Ian deeply frowns when the video talks about how two years ago he and Lip got into an accident where he went into a comma and when he woke up he had short term memory loss. Ian gasps, both hands covering his mouth as photos of the accident, photos of him in the said comma and records of his condition play on the TV. His heart palpitating, Ian gulps loudly trying not to cry. How does he survive like this? Every day he wakes up thinking it’s Lip’s birthday? He must be such a burden to his family!

Ian's chest aches as thoughts of what he puts his family through go through his mind.   
The dog on his lap whines, sensing his distress and Ian caresses it’s head to calm him as well as himself. He blinks severally when a very handsome brunette appears on the screen, his dimpled smile already lifting Ian's spirits.

_Hello Ian, my name is Mikhailo, Aleksandr Milkovich-Gallagher._ Ian's is spotting anime eyes at the hyphenated name. _I guess that explains the ring on your finger, huh? Well, that’s because we got married a month ago. It was beautiful, just like you._

_The video switches to a courthouse, where the priest says ‘you may kiss’ and the Gallaghers start screaming uncontrollably._

_The video switches once again and they are at the Alibi, drinking and laughing when Kev splashes alcohol on the clearly happy couple. The person holding the camera zooms in on the newly weds, and Ian chuckles happily at the love in Mikhailo’s eyes._

_“Hey Mickey, Ian, say hello to the camera.” Carl says._

_“Hi! Me!” Ian sits up when the him in the video starts speaking. “You won't remember this day but I just want to let you know that you are very happy, and you love this man very much.”_ _The Ian in the video turns to look at his husband who’s looking back at him, his expression conveying just how much he loves Ian._

_The video then switches to his family toasting them on their wedding, and a guy Ian gathers is Mickey's brother has people in hysterics the moment he starts speaking._

_Images are playing on the video now. Photos after photos of Ian, Mickey, his family and the dog. Images of him moving into this house, images of him cooking while Mickey holds his waist from behind. Photos of him and Mickey's brother laughing and smoking weed. Photos of Mickey drinking with his family, seemingly getting along with them._

_More photos of the proposal at a place they seem to frequent a lot, called the Garden of the Phoenix according to the sign at the entrance that Mickey zoomed in on. Photos of Ian crying followed by a video of the same. Only they are tears of happiness. Because he clearly loves this Mickey and is happy to be marrying him._

Ian looks so happy in this video, laughing and playing around with everybody that he hardly recognizes himself. He finds his eyes beaming with tears at the fact that even though he’s got this stupid memory loss, it didn’t deter him from being happy. It didn’t stop Mickey from loving and marrying him.

_If you could please come join your husband in the balcony, it would make him **very** happy._

Ian laughs, wiping his tears and standing up. He goes back to the closet and puts on a loose t-shirt and a pair of sweats, still chuckling happily. Walking out of their bedroom with Cami –as he discovered from the video- he looks around the condo and how beautiful it is, noticing it’s arranged exactly the way he’d want it. He realizes this is the work of his hands.

He steps on something cold and soft. Ian grins when he notices white orchids have been arranged in a straight line, from outside the bedroom to the balcony. There he finds Mickey dressed in sweats just like him, holding a glass of champagne. He stands up as soon as he sees Ian, grinning at the redhead as he approaches.

“Hi husband.”

“Hello husband.” Mickey replies. “You sleep okay?” Ian nods, still speechless. “Good.” Mickey lifts a glass and pours champagne in it before handing it to Ian. “Happy one month anniversary.”

Ian still finding the whole thing surreal, lifts his glass it acknowledgment. “Happy anniversary.”

Mickey smiles happily, feeling more content than he ever has. This is his life now; He will remind Ian, wait for him to be okay, and then make the redhead fall in love with him all over again. And he will never get tired of doing it. Because life without Ian is not an option. Mickey has never been this happy. So it doesn’t matter what he’s gotta do, he’ll do it. Ian surprises him by saying;

“I love you Mickey.”

“I love you too.”

Mickey smiles softly, his emotions fully displayed on his face for Ian to see. The moment the redhead had laid his eyes on his husband, he had not only realized that yes, he does know him, but it had also downed on him that he does love the other man. Even though he didn’t remember him when he’d woken up. Ian cannot believe just how lucky he is, to have found someone like Mickey despite his condition. He wishes he wouldn’t forget him every time he goes to bed, but he is still very, very happy. Mickey kisses him and Ian shuts his eyes so he can lose himself in the soft, love filled kiss. Cami barks, trying to get their attention so they pull away laughing. Ian looks Mickey straight in the eye and asks;

“So you’re positive this is what you want? Me and my short term memory loss?”

Mickey doesn’t even miss a beat when he replies; “Yes, because I’ll always be here to remind you.”

Ian doesn’t have anything to say to that except kiss the shorter man till they’re both breathless and Cami wants in on the affection too.

He’s happy, he’s really fucking happy. He may have short term memory loss, but Mickey will always be here to remind him and Ian trusts that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you sm for reading and for everyone who commented Bless you. i wasn't so confident about this prompt which is why it took so long. Sorry anon, but better late than never right?  
> i appreciate u guys sm. i hope you enjoyed, i tried to make the story fit the Southside. he he heee! hope i succeeded. you can now watch the movie, i highly recommend it. Mickey is Adam Sandler and Ian is Drew Barrymore. Iggy is Rob Schneider so you know it's fucking hilarious. 
> 
> Happy holidays guys!!! &  
> Merry☆✶✷✷✱❉✼❋✻❊ Christmas!!! ✹✹✶✸✸✷✪☆✸✭✭✧✢★✬✣✤


End file.
